


When It's Dangerous

by LeonatheLioness



Series: Eleven of Troy [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Big Cock, Bully, Cheating, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, Oral Sex, Piledriver - Freeform, Smut, Spanking, Submission, Trash Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonatheLioness/pseuds/LeonatheLioness
Summary: In the aftermath of the deal she made, El is subject to Troy's whims through the weeks, soon finding herself on the verge of being caught as Troy pushes his boundaries further and further. El is caught between humiliation, the danger of being found out, and pleasure...
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Troy Walsh
Series: Eleven of Troy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003260
Comments: 40
Kudos: 53





	When It's Dangerous

\----------------------------------------------  
**October 1st, 1985**  
\----------------------------------------------

El has always known that one short week can change everything. When she escaped the lab and met Mike and the Party in 1983. When she ran away from the cabin, found her mother and Kali and closed the gate in 1984. And this year, 1985, the week of the 4th of July when she lost Hopper. Her life could reach a point of normalcy, but then in the span of just a few days it was upended and everything was different. 

El wasn’t a stranger to this. Her life had changed in so many complex ways so many different times. This was just yet another change. Maybe not even the biggest change really. But it was no easier for her to accept. She wanted to be defiant, or at least emotionless and unfeeling. Like she used to be. But she couldn’t help her heart racing or her hand trembling as she pushed the doorbell of the expansive home she stood on the doorstep of. 

When the door swung open El willed herself to look up, to see the boy she had seen just one short week ago. Troy Walsh stood at the doorway, a black sleeveless gym shirt and a pair of matching training shorts on. His arms were folded as he leant against the door, and that same, injuriating, cocky smile was on his face. 

“Well, well, well. Look who’s back,” Troy said almost mockingly. “What can I help you with today?” 

El clenched her fists. Troy had a way of just angering people with the simplest words and actions through his tone and manner. But she couldn’t lash out. Which only made her more frustrated. Surely he didn’t expect her to say it? 

“You know why I’m here…” El said, and she couldn’t help the guilt in her voice. Even if she was doing this to protect them, and herself. 

Troy’s smile widened. “Yeah, I think I have a good idea,” he said smugly. His eyes raked over her body again, and her clothes, and despite wearing a pair of comfortable jeans and a pink sweater, El felt naked under his gaze. 

Troy clicked his tongue. “C’mon in. My parents are never home till late,” he said, suggestion in his tone as he stepped aside. 

As she brushed past him, she inhaled sharply when she felt his large hand pinch her bottom, making her jump. He leaned into her, breathing into her ear. 

“I’m gonna have a lot of fun with you again,” he promised with a chuckle, and El shivered in response. 

She would not give in. She would be unfeeling, controlled. He wouldn’t get the best of her this time, she promised to herself as the door slammed shut. 

That promise replayed in her head as he pounded into her from behind, hours later, their bodies layered with sweat. 

Her bottom red from his thorough spanking, her hips bruised from his tight grip, her voice hitched from the incessant thrusting, and guttural from the sounds he pulled from her through his sexual prowess. Every orgasm he inflicted on her rang through her body and her voice became totally uncontrollable each time. 

She wailed, she moaned, she panted, and she shrieked. There wasn’t a second that went by with his large cock in her body that he wasn’t fucking one sound or another out of her. 

He had her hands now, pulling them back as he thrust into her, raising her upper body off the bed and her face away from the comfort of the pillow she previously clutched tight, which had hidden her pathetic moaning, hidden her shame. 

“Scream for me Jane! Fuck,” Troy swore as he upped his tempo, his cock brushing a spot in her that made her head spin, her pussy clenching down like it was trying to keep his cock from leaving. “No one is here, no one will hear you. So fucking scream for me!” 

He didn’t have to order her; she was powerless to resist. The pleasure he was giving her was too much for her to even think of resisting. As he snapped back into her she moaned loudly, and it became elongated and piteous as he continued. There was no pillow to shield her now. No bedsheet to bite down on. As her next orgasm approached and washed over her, El screamed loud and clear, ringing out throughout the house, across the neighborhood, all as Troy laughed. 

“Come on, you got one more in you,” Troy promised, his pace never letting up as he pumped into her even harder and faster now, letting her hands go so she could fall back into the bed. He lay on top of her, his chest to her slick back, his hips pounding down onto her. The bed shook as her lewdly tongued her ear, whispering his taunts at her. 

As she approached yet another, exhausting, mind numbing high, El had a brief moment of clarity to understand something. 

One week really could change everything. 

And then she screamed as she came again. 

\----------------------------------------------

**October 8th, 1985**

\----------------------------------------------

The hallways were buzzing with students milling from one classroom to the next, taking the precious few minutes they had between classes to catch up with friends or grab stuff from their lockers. El had just gotten out of home economics, waving bye to Greg McCorkle as he bounded off in the opposite direction. She smiled as she turned down the hall and saw Mike and Will waiting by her locker. 

This was one of the rare days she got where she could see some of her friends between classes. Normally they were rushing between one honors class to the next and their schedules never really lined up to the extent that they could see each other outside of lunch. She hated having to be alone on school days, which was what happened for most of the week. 

Sometimes she got to see Nancy and Jonathan, which was nice. But it was their final year, and they were so busy with finals. Robin was also in her final year, and had so many club commitments that she only got to see her a few times too. 

Some other kids at school were nice to her. Greg McCorckle was always friendly, and he was popular according to Dustin and Will, captain of the JV basketball team. He sat next to her in home economics and made her smile with the jokes he cracked, or with his poor cooking skills. But he was busy a lot too because of sports, and according to Will, he was a “skirt chaser” and El should be careful of being friends with him. El didn’t think Mike would be too happy if she started to hang out with him she thought to herself sadly. 

She would have liked to have made friends with some of the other girls, like Max did, but because she started behind everyone else she had a much busier class schedule than them, and some of the popular girls El desperately wished she could befriend ended up being jerks. Stacey was the worst of them. Even though she was just a freshman as well, she had her own large clique, and even older students were friends with her. She was on the cheer team and the student events planning committee, which organized things like dances. Everyone in her friend group was just as mean and snooty. Madison, Jennifer, Dakota, all of them. 

“Hey you,” Mike said warmly. “How was class?” El shrugged in response. 

“It was home economics, it’s one of my favorites because it’s so easy,” El said with a smile as Mike and Will chuckled. 

“Well, I can’t cook at all, but if you need help on the economics part, I can-” Mike started with a smile before breaking off when Will stumbled over, dropping his books and papers. 

“Oops.” El’s blood froze when she heard his voice, and her heart started pounding when she saw Troy behind the pushed over Will, wearing that smug smile. He was flanked by two cronies from the wrestling team. What did he want? Was he going to hurt her friends? She had done what he wanted-

“W-what do you want?” Mike glared at Troy, but his voice cracked slightly and El could tell it was out of nervousness. 

“Nothing, Jesus,” Troy said, pretending to be defensive. “It was an accident. Don’t get your panties in a knot Wheeler.” He jerked his head to the ground. “Guys, help them out.” 

His cronies walked over without questioning it, picking up some of the pencils and pens that had also fallen, while a red faced Will tried to gather the papers. 

Mike maintained his glare, but cautiously dipped down to help Will with his books. El made to move over to help too, but was stopped when Troy silently slipped over. She panicked internally, wondering if he was crazy enough to do anything in front of anyone, but all he did was slip some paper into her hand. When she looked up at him, he gave her a smirk. 

The bell rang, and Will had gathered most of his things, mumbling a thanks to Troy’s lackeys as they got back to their feet and the halls started to get busier as students ran to their next classes. 

“Sorry about that,” Mike apologized. “We’ll talk later?” 

El gave him a soft smile and a nod, but her heart was still racing from earlier and she gripped the piece of paper in her hand tightly. 

Mike smiled back, shooting one last nervous glare at Troy, who was already turning away, his friends already gone, before walking off in the other direction. 

El watched him go and shivered, feeling a presence behind her. In the crowded hall, no one would have noticed, but Troy leaned in from behind her and planted a kiss to the back on her neck. El got goosebumps all over, shivering, before whirling around and taking a step back. But Troy had already backed away, a playful glint in his eyes. 

“Read that note carefully for me,” he said as he walked past her, his hand patting her on the butt before he walked away. 

El closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, before walking to her class. 

As she sat down, her deskmate Louis murmuring a polite hello, she finally opened the slip of paper Troy had given her. 

It was a note, with just a few lines written. 

North Side Boy’s Bathroom  
3:30  
Don’t be late  
You know what will happen if you are 

El swallowed hard as she finished reading the note. Particularly at the last line. 

She had a bad feeling about this. 

\----------------------------------------------

Troy let out a low groan, his eyes closed and one hand in her hair while another rested on the side of the stall for balance. 

El was squatted below him, her mouth, tongue and hands working on lavishing attention and pleasure on his cock. The lewd sounds of her sucking and licking mingled with Troy’s groans and sighs filled the stall. Anyone who walked in would know immediately what was happening in there. 

When El showed up in the bathroom, nervously pacing outside first out of fear of entering a boy’s bathroom, she felt in her gut what Troy wanted. But even she didn’t think he would be so brazen as to want this here, almost in public. But Troy was insistent, and El found herself like this, on her feet in a squat as she sucked and kissed and licked and nibbled at Troy’s huge cock, the sounds vulgar and obscene as Troy coached her and coaxed her on. They had been doing this for the past 20 minutes. 

At least the bathroom was empty. And from being outside in the hallway, it didn’t seem like a place that got a lot of foot traffic. It was in a remote part of the building, not a place she or any other students seemed to frequent. 

Even so, her nerves were on edge, and she hoped in the back of her mind that no one stepped inside. 

“Mm, you aren’t half bad for just your third try you know,” Troy said softly, his fingers tightening their grip on her air as she took more of his cock in her mouth, her tongue squirming around the huge member in her mouth. “You’ll be my expert cocksucker in no time, fuck,” Troy swore, tugging her head to take even more of him as his cock once again breached her throat. 

El gagged, and her jaw was sore from sucking him for the last 20-30 minutes. Will had club time, so Joyce wouldn’t be there to pick them both up until later, but El knew she was cutting it close. 

But no matter what she tried, she couldn’t get Troy to finish. She tried the techniques Max had suggested to her, back in the summer, but nothing seemed to get him to do more than groan a little louder or sigh in appreciation. As much as she disliked the idea of giving him pleasure, she couldn’t risk anyone going to look for her. 

Thankfully, Troy pulled her head back, and the slobbery, wet sound as his cock slowly pulled out of her throat would have had her blushing red if she wasn’t so flushed already. Her mouth free, El let out several coughs, wiping the spit from around her mouth before looking back up. Troy’s cock was as long and as hard as ever, shining with her spit. 

“Think that’s enough lubrication for now,” Troy said with a dangerous smile. His hand in her hair pulled up, and El let out a small squeak of pain as she unsteadily got to her feel, her calves sore from squatting so long. Troy whirled her around and El braced herself against the stall door with her forearms. 

El whined in protest when she felt Troy reach around to unbutton her jeans. 

“Troy! Not here!” she whispered urgently, wriggling her hips futilely as Troy succeeded in unclasping her jeans and began to tug them down. 

“You think I’m going to be satisfied with an average blowjob,” Troy said mockingly, El sputtering in indignation. His hand slipped into her undone pants, and El low out a low moan when his hand began to caress her through the fabric of her pink panties. 

“Mm, it’s not like you don’t want it, huh?” he said with an evil smile. “I can feel it,” he laughed, his middle finger sliding over her panty covered pussy as El felt herself involuntarily arch in response. 

His other hand tugged down her jeans, leaving them around her knees, which left her unsteady as Troy caressed her bottom. 

“Fuck, those pants don’t do you justice. A skirt, some leggings, you’d look good,” he groaned in appreciation as El bit her lip in embarrassment. He swatted her ass, with El suppressing a whimper. Troy loved spanking her, and this was nothing compared to their first two encounters. 

She felt Troy tug her panties down, and the sound of a wrapper. A condom. He hated using them, but she insisted and luckily he complied. She felt him line up his cock and she braced herself as he slid inside her, slow but unstopping. El exhaled sharply as her forehead met the stall door. She was thankful that her blowjob had in fact made Troy’s entry easier on her, though she felt her insides clench down around him tightly and El bit the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from moaning out loud. 

“Damn, it’s like you never loosen up,” Troy chuckled appreciatively. He slowly pulled back, before snapping his hips forward, and immediately set a hard and fast tempo. 

The stall door rattled loosely from the hard pounding Troy was giving her, as her body shook and shuddered and she took what he gave her, now letting out moans and gasps. 

“Hello?” 

The voice came from outside the stall, probably at the entrance of the bathroom, and El’s blood froze when she heard it. It was Will. 

Troy had slowed down at the new voice, and El quickly tried to push him off and pull up her pants, but Troy held her firm against the stall door. She craned her head back to look at him desperately, but in his eyes there was no worry, only eagerness. He raised a finger to his lips, quieting her, but hooking an arm around her waist and pulling her back, his cock still in her. 

“You’re not getting away that easy,” he whispered in her ear. 

He sat back on the toilet lid, his and El’s pants bunched around their ankles as El sat on his lap, still impaled by his cock. Her legs raised, so that they could not be seen by anyone peering through the gaps below each door, and El prayed desperately that Will would just leave, because Troy had no intention of letting her go. 

“Who are you talking to?” A new voice addressed Will, and El’s eyes widened in horror. 

Mike. 

Troy grunted softly, biting back his sounds as El involuntarily clenched down hard around his cock. 

“I thought I heard someone,” she heard Will say. She heard Mike’s laugh in response. 

“It’s a bathroom Will, people use them.” 

“No I mean I thought I heard a gir-never mind.” 

El heard footsteps, and it seems like they were using the urinals, rather than the other stalls next to hers. The tension, far from being distracting, only heightened the feeling of Troy’s cock in her, much to El’s dismay. She could feel his breath hot in her ear. 

“It’s Wheeler,” he whispered, and she could hear the taunting in his tone. She felt Troy thrust up against her, and El’s hands flew to her mouth, muffling her surprised moan. She turned around to glare at him, but Troy’s hands simply slipped under her sweater and bra to play with her tits, as he continued to thrust his hips up, his cock slowly but persistently sliding in and out of her at a maddening pace. 

Mike and Will were talking, but El could scarcely hear them, her hands covering her mouth and her teeth sinking into her lip hard, to prevent any noise. Troy’s hands teasing her tits, and his cock working her insides, churning her up and bumping a spot in her that had her seeing stars. He was doing his best to make her make noise, but El could hear Mike and Will walk towards the sink and the washing of their hands as Troy pinched her nipples and fucked her harder now, El bouncing in his lap. 

“Are you biking home with El today?” Will asked. 

“No, I think she said she has some work to do. She’s driving home with you I think,” Mike said. “She’s been busy these past few weeks, but I can’t blame her. It’s a lot.” 

El could hear Troy bite back laughter, and if her hands weren’t occupied she would have reached back to punch him, but he thrust up into her at just the right angle, and El moaned into her hands as she felt herself nearing that peak that had become familiar around Troy. 

Please, please go, El wished silently. 

“Maybe we should all study together sometime,” she heard Mike suggest, as their voices faded as they exited the washroom. 

“Yeah, maybe,” Troy snickered in her ear, now standing back up, El’s face smushed against the stall door as he hammered away into her. “I think you got more important things to study, like this!” 

El’s hands braced against the door, and she couldn’t hold back moaning now, her lewd sounds echoing off the walls of the stall and the bathroom. She hoped Will and Mike were far away to not hear, because she felt herself tighten around Troy as he grunted, his large, long cock punishing her insides in the most delicious way, until she felt herself peaking. El’s long moan practically vibrated around the bathroom as Troy let out a deep groan of his own, both of them toppling over the edge together. 

El fell to her knees, not even caring about the grossness of touching the bathroom floor anymore as her legs became jelly, and Troy’s cock slid out of her. 

She washed her face in the sink, hoping the cool water would prevent her face from reddening any further, as Troy strode out of the bathroom stall they were just in, having disposed of the condom. 

“That was fun,” he remarked as he washed his hands in the stall next to hers. El felt furious with him for doing that with her friends, with Mike, so nearby, but she felt just as let down in herself. She didn’t want to admit it, but something happened when she heard Mike on that other side of that door. Like every feeling in her was more potent, like her body was even more sensitive. She tightened around Troy, and she didn’t want to face why. 

So she didn’t respond, and instead dried her hands and made to leave before Troy’s voice made her pause. 

“I’ll see you next week Jane,” Troy said, and El shivered, before she walked on. 

\----------------------------------------------

**October 16th, 1985**

\----------------------------------------------

It was October, and the last warmth of Summer was just about fading. The leaves had turned, clouds covered the sky more, and the air felt crisper and cooler than even just a week ago. It was still a nice day though. El knew what it was like to be truly cold, shivering at the memory of those awful winter nights outside. This was practically spring compared to that. 

El had mixed feelings about Fall. She had bad memories of being made to run from the Bad Men, having to survive on her own out there in the forest of Hawkins after she killed the Demogorgan. The fights with Hopper, running away, worrying she’d never see Mike again. 

At least she could make some new memories now though, she thought to herself, pedalling her bike alongside the Party. Happier ones. Even with Troy now demanding a piece of her time each week, Mike hadn’t gotten a bruise since it started, and the rest of the Party had been left alone too. She felt embarrassed and ashamed of it, but it was working. She hadn’t seen him in over a week too. Maybe he had grown tired of her, bored. She felt insulted in terms of her pride, but it would be for the best if he had. 

It was evening now, 7:30, well after school and dinner. It got dark earlier these days, but street lights lit their way, and there was security in a group. They’d been through too much together to be afraid of the dark now. 

Despite the coolness in the air, El still wore her new skirt, the one she had bought with Max at the bargain store. It wasn’t a brand name, but it was cute and it looked good on her. Mike’s jaw had literally dropped when he saw it, much to her amusement, and Greg McCorkle made her blush when he whistled and winked at her in class. She paired it with some black tights to keep warm, and to make sure she didn’t unintentionally flash anyone while she rode her bike, as the skirt was shorter than anything she had owned before. El felt good in it. Confident. Pretty. 

“You’re crazy Dustin.” 

“I am not! Think about it! They may have saved the galaxy, but there’s so many stories left to tell!” 

“There’s never going to be a sequel to Star Wars, period.” 

“You’re just saying that because you hate fun Mike,” Dustin snarked. 

El shook her head at her friends’ bickering, as their bikes turned a corner. They had just gotten back from the cinema, which was showing a rare rerun of Star Wars: The Return of the Jedi, and of course the boys had insisted that they all go. 

“All I’m saying is, the potential is there!” Dustin panted, the exertion of talking and biking taking a toll. 

“Well you better hope they don’t, because sequels always suck,” Max said dryly, bringing her bike to a stop by a street corner. The rest of the party followed suit, Dustin catching his breath. “Anyways, the movie was fun, but I’m still feeling a little hungry.”

“Surprise, surprise,” Mike whispered to Will, getting a punch on the shoulder from Max in response. 

“So I was going to suggest we get ice cream at Benny’s.” 

“Last chance to get ice cream before it really gets cold,” Lucas remarked. “I’m in.” 

“I think I saved up enough to get a scoop, yeah,” Will chimed in, Lucas clapping him on the shoulder. 

“Even though you all suck and are the biggest doubters I know, I’ll come too,” Dustin said with affected tones of superiority. Mike playfully shoved him in response. 

“You just want the triple fudge,” Mike laughed, and El smiled. It was nice being among her friends and being able to just forget about their burdens for a while. 

“I did want to stop by the comic store first though,” Lucas said. Dustin and Will nodded. 

“Yeah… Keith said that he had a premium issue of Spider-man, and he owes me $3 if I’m not impressed,” Dustin said. 

“Okay, we can stop by the comic store first… I can check for a new Ms. Marvel or Wonder Woman,” Max said. “Then we got to Benny’s after.” 

“You in El? Max and I can cover for you,” Mike asked, and just before El could say yes Lucas’ eyes widened. 

“Whoa, nice car!” 

The whole party turned to look and saw a cherry red Chrysler pull up to them, with dark tinted windows. Mike had no interest in cars El knew, but Lucas, Max, and Dustin were fascinated. 

They were much less enthused when the windows rolled down. 

“Out late nerd herd, shouldn’t you all be tucked in for bed at home?” came a derisive voice. El’s heart dropped. 

Troy. 

She must have jinxed herself for thinking that he would be gone from her life so easily and quickly. 

Troy’s arm came to rest along the open window and he looked out at them in amusement. 

“Still riding bikes? Well, I guess kids need some way to get around.” 

“You’re only a year older than us Troy, stop talking bullshit,” Dustin piped up. Max nodded her head. 

“And what the hell are you doing in a car, you aren’t allowed to drive yet. Legally.” 

“Learner’s permit, Red,” Troy said with a wink, making Max scowl. “And my uncle is the new chief of police.” 

At that, El felt like a knife had gone into her heart. She knew that they were looking for a replacement, but to hear that it had happened…

It was just another reminder that her life had been permanently altered. 

“So if you guys aren’t careful, you might just spend a night in the slammer,” he continued. 

“That’s a load of bull,” Max retorted, looking to Lucas to back her up, but he had stepped closer to inspect the car. 

“Is this the ‘82 or ‘81 LeBaron?” he asked. Troy smirked. 

“It’s the ‘82. My dad’s old car till he got a new Camaro this year. Like it?” 

Lucas nodded, but exclaimed in pain when Max whacked him on the shoulder. 

“Lucas!” 

“Sorry.” 

“Look, what do you want Troy, we have places to be,” Mike said. Troy flashed him a dangerous look and El felt the temperature drop about ten degrees, but thankfully the moment passed. 

“Not here for a fight, Wheeler,” he said casually. “Though… it wouldn’t be much of a fight,” he said with a snort. Mike clenched his jaw and El knew he was going to spout off. His mouth had a habit of getting him into trouble. 

“If you don’t have anything to say to us, we are going to go,” El said, cutting off Mike before he could retort. Everyone looked at her in surprise; she didn’t usually speak up to strangers. Of course, they didn’t know Troy wasn’t a total stranger to her. Troy turned his gaze to her, but he didn’t seem displeased, more… pleased. 

“Of course, why would I want to get in the way of your fun?” Troy responded with a wry smile. “I just had something to collect on, but I can’t remember what it was,” Troy said in a false tone, El immediately knowing what he was implying. “Maybe someone can remind me, tonight preferably…” 

Of course. It had been over a week. She was stupid for thinking he was done with her. 

Troy made to drive off, but before he did, he flashed her a wink and pulled off the side of the road and took a turn down the street… in the opposite direction they were heading in. 

“Uhh, what the hell was that about?” Dustin said, confusion in his tone. 

“I thought we were going to get our asses kicked,” Will said, letting out a breath. 

“Like I’d let that happen,” Lucas said, only to get a punch on the shoulder from Max. 

“He’d have killed Mike while you were still staring at his car,” she said with a roll of her eyes. 

“Hey!” 

“It’s weird that he left us alone though,” Mike commented, and El held her breath. 

“Well, don’t question a good thing is what I say,” Dustin said, and to El’s relief Mike slowly nodded. 

“Yeah, let’s not waste time thinking about Troy. So, comic store and then Benny’s?” Mike asked, and the group nodded their affirmation. Except for El, who bit her lip and closed her eyes. “El? Are you coming?” 

She looked back up at them, and exhaled softly, disappointment heavy in her voice. 

“Sorry, not tonight.” 

\----------------------------------------------  
Benny’s Burgers wasn’t too busy tonight, but there was a steady stream of customers. Teenagers heading in for a late evening treat. Parents with their children looking for ice cream. Police officers and workers getting off late shifts wanting one of the town renowned burgers. It was a treasured local establishment, though one with only hard memories for El. 

__

_Easy lover  
She'll get a hold on you believe it  
Like no other  
Before you know it you'll be on your knees_

One of her hands snaked up as El leaned over further from her seat, gripping the base of Troy’s cock and jerking it. Her tongue slid up and down his upper shaft, teasing the sides of his cock as she worked it over with her mouth and jerked it with her hand. El was bathing it in her saliva, and leaving wet kisses all over. 

In the parking lot, far in the back, out of reach of the neon light from the Benny’s Burgers sign was parked a cherry red Chrysler LeBaron, music softly playing within. Inside, El was kneeling in the passenger seat, her body stretched across the cup holder and emergency break as she continued to service Troy with her mouth, his head leaning back against the headrest. 

__

_She's an easy lover  
She'll take your heart but you won't feel it  
She's like no other  
And I'm just trying to make you see_

She didn’t like going all out for Troy, especially when she hadn’t even had a chance to try this with Mike, but it’s what he expected. And the better she did, the sooner it was over. 

“I can’t believe you brought me here,” El said between her licks and sucks and kisses. 

“You wanted to go to Benny’s with the nerds, thought I’d do you a favor and bring you myself,” Troy taunted. “You should be thanking me.” 

“It’s not like I had a choice,” El mumbled, her tongue licking the underside of his cock delicately, one of her hands coming to thumb the head of his cock. 

“There’s always a choice Jane. You have a choice to finish me now, or wait for the nerd herd to get here and finish me then,” he said with an evil laugh. His hand pushed her head down before El could reply, forcing her mouth back to his cock as he let out a low hum of approval. 

Troy’s cock got even harder and longer, El noticed in amazement, as Troy sighed appreciatively and encouraged her with his hand in her hair. It seemed like no matter how many times she saw it, even in the dim light of the car and streetlights from the road, it always seemed bigger than what she remembered. But she couldn’t waste time. Troy was right; her friends weren’t here yet, most likely at the comic store, and biking would take longer than driving. But she needed to end this fast. 

_She's the kind of girl you dream of  
Dream of keeping hold of  
You'd better forget it  
You'll never get it_

El continued her ministrations, sucking and kissing the sides of his cock before she gave it a long swipe with her tongue from the base all the way to the head, licking the head with some delicacy, lightly and slowly teasing it.

“You just get better and better,” Troy groaned, one hand on the hand grip above the seat. “Bet Wheeler creams himself the minute you touch him,” he sneered, making El pause in annoyance. His hand tightens his grip in her hair however, and she continues kissing and sucking his cock. “But at least you can practice on a real cock now,” he bragged. 

_She will play around and leave you  
Leave you and deceive you  
Better forget it  
Oh you'll regret it_

El tuned him out, not wanting to hear his boasting and put downs about Mike, which had become more frequent since the first time. His cock was now fully hard, sticking up aggressively and looming large from her position perpendicular to it. Hoping to distract herself and shut him up, El went further and engulfed the head of his cock with her mouth. She took in the head and the first few inches, making a strong suction with her mouth while teasing the head of his cock with her tongue aggressively.

El continues this for a few moments, sucking hard, licking ferociously, and breathing through her nose, while her hands continue to jerk the lower half of his cock. Challenging herself, El proceeds further, taking in more of Troy’s cock, getting half of it in her mouth, her spit and tongue lubricating it as it slowly tunnels in her mouth. 

_No you'll never change her, so leave it, leave it  
Get out quick 'cause seeing is believing  
It's the only way  
You'll ever know_

“Not bad,” Troy said, sounding just a little bit pressured, and El felt bizarrely proud of herself for finally shaking his composure on her own. 

Wanting to push him more, prove herself, El stroked his cock with her mouth and tongue, before proceeding further, taking his cock inch by inch further. Her eyes started to water, still not used to having something so large in her mouth. Her jaw was straining to keep her mouth wide enough to take him in, and the sheer size of his member in her mouth making it hard to breath or do anything. But El continued her attention on his cock, consumed with trying to crack his cockiness. 

_Easy lover  
She'll get a hold on you believe it  
Like no other  
Before you know it you'll be on your knees_

She wasn’t sure if she could take him all in her mouth and in her throat like he sometimes made her do, but she had more of him in her than she expected she could take, and El started bobbing her head up and down on his cock, letting her small, tight mouth squeeze his cock as she moved, eliciting a groan from Troy. 

“Fuck that’s good, keep that up,” he ordered, leaning his head back against the headrest of his seat with a hand in her hair. “Take it all Jane, take it all in. Can you do that slut?” 

El continued bobbing on his cock, trying to make her mouth as tight as possible, one of her hands holding Troy’s thigh to keep herself steady. Responding to his challenge, El inhaled deeply through her nose before making the final plunge, sucking the whole of his cock into her mouth and throat. Saliva and spit streams from her mouth, drooling around his cock, and tears are still in her eyes. Her air flow is constricted, but it's all worth it to get to this point, having Troy’s long, heavy tool in her mouth fully. 

_She's an easy lover  
She'll take your heart but you won't feel it  
She's like no other  
And I'm just trying to make you see_

“Damn… you actually did it on your own.” He sounds disbelieving but pleased, his hand softening it’s grip in her hair. Absurdly, El felt proud of herself too. 

But she couldn’t hold it for long, and she soon pulled back, releasing his cock and coughing loudly. Taking deep breaths, El looked at his cock in wonder. Even though she took it in fully, it seemed that it would take more than that to get him to finish with just her mouth. 

Troy seemed to know what she was thinking about, because he smirked. “Don’t beat yourself up about it, it’ll take more than that to make me cum.” 

El nervously looked out from the car. She didn’t see any bikes, so the Party wasn’t here just yet thankfully. 

“You know, the top of this pops up, convertible style. You wanna give all these fine people a show?” Troy snickered while El recoiled in disgust. “Don’t give me that look… you’ll want it someday.” 

El doubted that. Advertising a relationship with Troy is the last thing she wanted. She knew some kids at school liked kissing in front of other people, and El wasn’t adverse to that with Mike. But this would be going too far. With anyone. 

Her eyes wandered back to Troy, who was reclining in the driver’s seat, stroking his cock. The dim light that did reach them made her spit on his cock shine. He had opened a condom and had stretched over his cock. She knew what he expected. 

El bit her lip, as Easy Lover by Phil Collins came to an end. As the opening notes of Head Over Heels began to play, El made a decision, and to Troy’s surprise she swung a leg over him and straddled him in the driver’s seat. 

_I wanted to be with you alone  
And talk about the weather  
But traditions I can trace against the child in your face  
Won't escape my attention_

She had done this with Mike a few times, and it always made him cum she thought to herself as she began to grind her clothed pussy over Troy’s long, hard cock. Troy let out a groan at the feeling of the fabric of her tights on his cock. 

“This is a surprise, didn’t think I’d see you take the initiative like this,” he said, his hands going to her ass and squeezing down. “Mm, I like when you wear skirts Jane. Some stockings, or thigh highs, that’d be perfect. I’ll make a woman out of you.” 

El had seen girls wear stockings at school. It seemed like a very pretty thing to wear, but she didn’t think Joyce would ever go for it. And she didn’t have the money to spend on fancy stockings either. 

_You keep your distance with a system of touch  
And gentle persuasion  
I'm lost in admiration, could I need you this much?  
Oh, you're wasting my time  
You're just, just, just wasting time_

El tried to hold in her noises as Troy groped and squeezed her ass while she continued to slide and grind over his cock. She and Mike had done this before, and she still remembered the flushed look on his face when he finished in his pants. Troy’s cock was bare this time, surely she could finish him like this… even if he was much larger. 

El dug her hands into Troy’s broad shoulders as she started grinding down harder, the feeling giving her pleasure too. The pressure on her clit, and the teasing of his cock on her pussy lips through the sheer material of his tights, all while Troy palmed her ass was getting to her. 

A heady feeling was overcoming El, and she started to grind with abandon now, letting out cute whimpers as she chased the feeling. 

_Something happens and I'm head over heels  
I never find out till I'm head over heels_

Too late did she realize that it was her own orgasm that she was chasing, too in thrall to realize that she wanted Troy to finish first. Instead, she hurtled over the edge with a keen of pleasure, her hands gripping his shoulders tight as she shuddered with the waves of bliss. 

_Something happens and I'm head over heels  
Ah, don't take my heart, don't break my heart  
Don't, don't, don't throw it away_

“Heh, well, you tried your best,” Troy said condescendingly, as El’s head fell against his shoulder from the aftershocks of her orgasm. “But I’m not Wheeler; I don’t come in my pants from dry humping,” he said derisively. 

El felt embarrassed that she had finished first, that he had made her cum again. It was a blow to her pride, made worse by the sopping wetness now in the crotch and seat of her tights. She hadn’t worn panties, as the lines would show up through her tights, but now there was nothing to prevent her tights from being wet with her arousal. She’s sure Troy can feel it too; after all, she had just rubbed herself all over his cock. Her body didn’t seem to listen to her when it came to Troy. 

El felt his hands on her asscheeks now, pulling them apart, his fingers bunching up her tights and stretching them. Troy gave her a wicked smirk before leaning into her ear. 

“Now it’s my turn,” he whispered, and El’s eyes widened when she felt him tear her tights open with his bare hands, from the ass down to her pussy. She gasped when she felt his cock lining up with her wet entrance, wetter and hotter seemingly from his actions just now. 

“W-wait!” She protested, just as he lowered her onto his cock, impaling her in one swift move. El’s prostestations dissolved into a long, piercing moan as Troy’s cock was buried in her to the hilt. 

_I made a fire and watching it burn  
Thought of your future  
With one foot in the past, now, just how long will it last?  
No, no, no, have you no ambition?_

And he didn’t give her time to adjust, lifting her hips and bringing her down with force and a fast pace. El buried her face in his neck as Troy chuckled and continued to piston her up and down on his cock at his own pace, El simply along for the ride. 

They had never done it in this position before; chest to chest, her sitting on his lap. From the angle he felt so big in her, and she felt so full, so tight. She couldn’t believe he tore her tights, but the act had caused her to feel hot and a heady sensation overtook her. 

“This is how you really ride,” Troy said smugly, jerking his hips up slightly as he brought her down on him, his cock brushing a spot in her that sent lightning bolts through her. 

“Y-you tore m-my clothes,” El protested weakly, hanging on to him for dear life, her arms around his shoulders and the headrest, her chest pressed against his. 

“You can get new tights,” he laughed, his hands anchored on her ass cheeks and playfully making the tear wider. “Besides, I think you got wetter when I did that,” laughing as she buried her face into his neck again. 

_My mother and my brothers used to breathe in clean in air  
And dreaming I'm a doctor  
It's hard to be a man when there's a gun in your hand  
Oh, I feel so_

The pace quickened now, and each pass of himself caused her to rub her clit, still trapped inside of her torn tights, against him harder as his cock bumped against a delicious spot inside of her. The heat was building, and even contained in her sweater she could feel her breasts bouncing with their movements. 

Her moans were embarrassingly loud, and if anyone looked, they would see the car rocking to their movements. 

El started to flex and sway her hips too, as if dancing to the rhythm of the song playing. Matching his tempo stroke for stroke, El could feel his fingers on his ass squeeze more tightly as their movements got more urgent. 

He began to suck her neck as he really pulled her down hard on his cock, El bouncing down on him in abandon. They were both chasing that feeling El had felt before, and her riding became more frenzied, and his thrusts more wild as his grip on her tightened. 

She fell over the edge first, whimpering and moaning into his neck as she shuddered in his lap, waves of pleasure washing over her and turning her mind to mush. 

He came shortly after, pulling out of her and tearing the condom off before jerking his cock wedged between her asscheeks, letting out a roar of pleasure as he came, depositing his sticky load all over El’s ass and up the back of her skirt. 

They panted together, El feeling wet and sticky, not just from his climax, but also from her own. The area around her torn tights was wet, as was the crotch of Troy’s pants too. The windows had fogged up from their fucking, and El felt hot and dizzy. 

She heard Troy let out a triumphant laugh, and El removed her face from the crook of Troy’s neck and turned to look out the dashboard where he was starting. The blood drained from her face when she saw people biking into Benny’s Burgers parking lot. Mike, Lucas, Max, Dustin, Will…

El squeaked and fell off Troy’s lap, back into the passenger seat where she ducked her head, all while Troy’s laughs got louder and louder. 

“Just a minute sooner and we would have given them a real show,” Troy said with a wink at her, but El just had her face in her hands, burning in shame and fear. 

_Something happens and I'm head over heels  
I never find out till I'm head over heels  
Something happens and I'm head over heels  
Ah, don't take my heart, don't break my heart  
Don't, don't, don't throw it away_

\----------------------------------------------

Troy offered to drive her home, though El protested and said she would bike instead, he wouldn’t hear it and sped down the road before she could protest further. 

She had to give him directions, as he lived in a very different part of the town from the Byers. 

She had him leave her at the end of the driveway up to the Byers home, as she didn’t want to risk Jonathan or Joyce waking and seeing a fancy car dropping her off on a night she was supposed to be out with friends. 

“You live there?” Troy said skeptically, peering out of the window to the darkened bungalow. “It’s pretty small.” 

El frowned at him. He lived in a big home, while the Byers who took her in lived in such a small one, and for some reason it struck her as unfair that a bully and person like Troy enjoyed a more comfortable life than them. 

“It’s a nice home,” El defended while Troy snorted. 

“I’ll take your word for it.” 

El had cleaned herself up with some tissues Troy had, so as not to stain the seats according to him, but her tights were still torn and sitting almost bare on the cool leather of the seats felt dirty and naughty. She was eager to leave. 

“Why are you with them?” El turned her head to Troy’s question. “You family or something?” 

“They took me in. After… I had no one else,” El said. She didn’t know why she told him even that much. Maybe she wanted him to know that the Byers were generous and kind. Or that her life hadn’t been easy, for all his urges to humiliate her. 

Troy didn’t ask her anymore, he simply unlocked the car doors for her, as she gingerly stepped out, her legs having that all too familiar weak feeling after an experience with him. She unloaded her bike and decided to walk up. She didn’t fancy sitting on that seat bare with her clothes torn. 

She heard Troy start his car and move, but there was a pause, and El looked back to see Troy peering at her from the driver’s window, before he wheeled out and drove off. 

\----------------------------------------------

**October 24th, 1985**

\----------------------------------------------

El pressed her face with the towel as she relaxed in the steam of the bathroom after her shower. Hot water was a precious commodity in the Byers house. They didn’t have it for long so she couldn’t enjoy it too much, but it was relaxing all the same. 

She dried her hair with the ancient hair dryer Joyce had, an old wedding present from Mrs. Wheeler she had been told, and slipped into her pajamas, a comfy pink and purple flannel set Hopper had bought her. It hadn’t fit at the time, especially the shorts, but she had “filled out” as Max said recently. Particularly… down there. 

El turned her hips in the mirror, craning her head back to look at her hips and butt in the mirror. She had grown there. Max commented on it with amusement and reassurance that it was a good thing, and she knew Mike noticed, especially when they first had sex. And Troy…

It seemed like the only times he did compliment her was when he was complimenting her ass, El noted with a blush. He certainly always took time to touch it and feel it. Though if he liked it so much, El wondered why he spanked it so much too… 

She shook herself. She shouldn’t be thinking about Troy. Or what he liked. Mike liked her butt too! Though he never said it in so many words, or at least in the way Troy did. 

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. 

“Hey El, you almost done in there?” It was Jonathan. El unlocked the door, her dirty clothes in hand. 

“Sorry Jonathan,” she said as she passed him. 

“No problem El… good night,” he said before closing the bathroom door. El headed back to her room, dumping her old clothes in the washing basket before going to her room. 

She felt guilty for making Will move out. There was another, smaller room that used to be a closet that they cleaned out and converted into a bedroom for Will. He said he didn’t mind, and El had given them half the money Hopper had left them, to pay for a new bed and her school costs, but she still felt guilty. Joyce wouldn’t hear it though, and refused to let El live alone in the rebuilt cabin Hopper had left her too. 

El locked her bedroom door and walked over to her bed, where her math textbook and writing tools and ruler were left. She had just a few questions left to finish she thought with a sigh. 

El pressed play on her cassette player. Bryan Adams always helped her get through homework. She had a poster of him on her wall, much to Jonathan and Will’s dismay. She's Only Happy When She's Dancin' started to play while El bopped and swayed to the song. 

She played with the ends of her button up flannel pajama top as she danced to the music, her hips moving in rhythm to the song. She loved dancing. Mike had shown her how to dance with a person, but Max showed her how to dance by herself, and she loved to do it, even on her own. 

Her hands were in the air as she slowly waved her hips to the music, like she was Madonna. She lost herself to the tones of Bryan Adams until she felt a tap on her window. Several, insistent taps. 

She wheeled around, panicked. And her embarrassment rose when she saw who it was. 

Troy stood outside, peering through the window at her with a sly look on his face. He must have caught her dancing. He tapped again, and El hurried over to make sure he didn’t alert anyone in the house. She quickly raised the volume on her cassette player as well, to make sure no one heard him come in. El unlocked and then tugged the window up.

“Troy! What are you doing-” she whispered urgently, only to be cut off by her own squeak of surprise when Troy tried to duck in for a kiss. She avoided it however and fell back. Troy scoffed and climbed in through the window. 

“Hmph, aren’t girls supposed to love that shit?” Troy asked sardonically as he closed the window behind him and took a peek around the room, El still surprised and on the floor. “Is this Bryan Adams?” he asked, listening to the music. 

“W-what are you doing here?” El once again asked him urgently. They had made plans (though really Troy had just ordered it) to meet tomorrow, at his place. 

“Didn’t have anything going on tonight,” Troy shrugged. “Thought you’d want to get a jump start on our… ‘deal’ early.” 

“You-we can’t do it here!” El whispered back. “Joyce and Jonathan and Will are home!” 

Troy snorted. “I know that. I passed by two windows before I found your one. That Jonathan guy, I don’t get how he landed Nancy Wheeler. And Mrs. Byers is kind of hot,” he said with a wink, making El glare at him in disgust. 

She regretted letting him drive her home last week. 

“I… I have math homework!” she said, trying to play it off as an excuse. In truth there wasn’t much, but it felt wrong to have Troy in this space at all. Only Mike and Max had ever been in this room with her this late. 

“Math huh?” He walked over to her bed, looking down at the multiple choice questions and some of her written work. He smirked. 

“I heard you were taking remedials classes but shit,” he laughed while El flushed. “Half of this is wrong.” 

“I-I’m still learning,” she said embarrassedly. 

“You don’t need that shit anyways,” Troy dismissed. “I got way more important things to teach you,” he said, her 12 inch ruler in hand. A devious look was in his eye and El felt her breathing tighten as he walked up to her. 

He grabbed the back of her head and pulled El's face into him. She was breathing hard as he forced her against his crotch, her face pressed against his jeans, feeling the hardness of his thick cock straining from within. El gasped at the contact, and the size and hardness of him pressed against her. He didn’t feel soft at all tonight. 

“There’s more important measurements to take,” Troy laughed quietly, lewdly grinding himself into her gasping, parted mouth. “Tell you what, you be a good girl for me tonight, here, and I’ll give you the answers to your homework.” 

El looked up at him in surprise, his bulge pressed against her and partially blocking her view. He was a bully and a jerk and a mouthbreather, but he didn’t look like he was lying. 

“Promise?” 

Troy chuckled, giving her a wink. 

“Yeah, sure. I promise.” 

El considered it. She wanted good grades. She didn’t know if Troy really knew the answers though. But on the other hand, he never offered anything in exchange, other than to keep her secret and leave Mike and her friends alone. This was the first time he offered something, if she let him take it a little farther. She didn’t think he intended to leave either. 

“We have to be quiet,” El said. A pleased smile flashed over Troy’s face, as he renewed his grinding her her face. 

“Think that applies to you more than me,” he said. “But yeah, I won’t wake up the others.” 

El responded by mouthing his cock through his jeans, as Troy continued to grind his clothed dick into her face. 

“Good girl,” he said. “But I don’t have a lot of time, so it’s time for your math lesson.” He swished the ruler through the air experimentally, while El continued her attention on his groin. “Take it out,” he ordered. “With your teeth,” he winked, when El’s hand rose up to touch his zipper. 

El breathed in, before nosing his zipper and biting it with her teeth. She delicately unzipped his pants, and Troy unbuttoned it for her too, revealing his boxers. Her eyes widened when she realized Troy was fully hard, his cock straining through the cotton of his underwear. 

El tugged his boxers down, and Troy’s giant cock sprang free, whacking her on the nose making El let out a little squeak at the impact. It was so long and thick… and heavy too! 

“Here’s your assignment for tonight; accurately measure it,” he said, handing her the ruler. 

El was embarrassed, but she couldn’t deny she was curious. Troy did seem crazy big, and she and Max had talked a little about this kind of thing before. Size among boys. 

She took the ruler and placed the end of it at the base of his cock, through the thatch of hair he had there, and above his heavy balls. She lined up the ruler parallel to his cock and knelt up to get the length. 

“Read it outloud,” he commanded. 

“9-9.5 inches,” El said with a gulp. Having a ruler to compare made her realize just how long and big he was. She didn’t know how he fit that in her. 

“That’s correct,” Troy said, as if she had gotten an exam question right. “Let’s spice it up a little though, tell me where Mike measures up on the ruler.” 

El’s head shot up to glare at him. 

“No.” 

Troy looked angry now too. 

“You don’t get to say no, measure it, or I’ll be paying his house a visit tonight after I’m done disciplining you.” 

El immediately felt cowed. If he could sneak into her home, he could get to Mike’s. She was ashamed how quickly he could get her to back down. She wished she still had her powers. 

“Now, tell me,” he commanded, his voice rising, above the music now. El hurriedly complied. She couldn’t risk being discovered. Jonathan was dating Nancy, and Will was in the Party too. They could never know. 

El’s finger shook as she pointed out the area Mike’s penis measured up to, her cheeks burning and her eyes downcast. She whispered out the number. 

“Sorry, didn’t get that. Read it out a little louder.” There was a cruel smile on Troy’s face. He delighted, she knew, in putting down Mike. Mocking him, taunting him. And he liked it all the more when he could do it to her face. He liked it even more than punishing her. 

“5 inches,” she whispered. Just over half. She didn’t want to look up at Troy, she could only imagine the smirk on his face now. 

“5 inches? Fuck, no wonder you’re so tight for me,” he laughed while El grit her teeth. “Look up at me Jane,” he ordered. 

She hated that name on his tongue she thought to herself as she slowly looked up at him. He laughed at the expression on her face. 

“Yeah, I love when you glare at me like that. Reminds me of what you did. And where you are now.” 

Without warning, he spat on her face, right above her eye. El was so shocked she couldn’t even move, an overwhelming sense of humiliation and vulnerability washing over her. His spit slowly ran down her face, and El knew that Troy still had revenge on his mind. It was always going to be his primary motivator. Offers like doing her homework was just to mess with her. 

And the worst part was that she couldn’t do anything about it. 

Troy sat down at the edge of her bed, which was tucked into the corner. His cock stood erect, long and hard like a spear. It was like an invitation, one El knew she couldn’t refuse. 

El walked over, but instead of falling to her knees to give Troy his blowjob, Troy grabbed her by the waistband of her shorts and pulled her over his lap, on her stomach. Her shorts were riding up, creating a cheeky effect on her ass as El wriggled in his lap in confusion. 

Without warning, she felt the cold sting of the ruler as it struck her ass. She let out a cry of surprise and pain, before her hands came up to cover her mouth. Another strike landed, this one on the other buttcheek, El whimpering into her hand. 

“You should wear shorts more. Shorter ones than these too,” Troy said with hunger, his hand pulling her shorts up like he was giving her a wedgie. “It’s really a crime to hide this ass… that’s why you need a spanking,” he laughed. 

Two more blows landed on each cheek, and El wriggled and moaned into her hands. Whether it was from pain or pleasure, she didn’t want to know…

On the boombox, Somebody began to play. One of El’s favorites. 

“Time for your next math lesson; count each strike, until I’m done,” Troy challenged her. “And if you don’t, well, I don’t need to go over what I’ll do.” 

_I've been lookin' for someone  
Between the fire and the flame_

THWACK! 

“One!” El squeaked out after the first blow. 

SPANK! 

“Two!” she moaned. 

WHACK! 

“T-three!” she said, her teeth gritted. 

_We're all lookin' for something  
To ease the pain_

It wasn’t as hard as his hand could be, but it stung just a little more from being concentrated into one small ruler. 

It was humiliating to El, being spanked with her own ruler. By her boyfriend’s bully. In her own bedroom. And what made it worse is that El had gotten used to spankings. And she didn’t… hate them. In fact, from the heat El felt between her legs, the way she subconsciously wriggled in Troy’s lap before arching her butt up, as if seeking out each strike, El knew deep down that hate was the opposite of how she felt about spankings. 

It turned her on, as wrong as that was. It made her feel ashamed and dirty. To be aroused from a spanking by the guy she once made wet himself. Whose arm she broke. That’s why all this happened. 

_And the winners are losers  
You see it every night_

“Four! F-five!” she cried through clenched teeth, the two rapid strikes jolting her from her thoughts. 

“El, are you okay?” 

Jonathan’s voice from outside the room, accompanied by a knock on the door made both freeze. Troy with the ruler raised in the air, El with her back arched and her pert butt pointed up. 

“El?” Jonathan questioned again, with an insistent knock. 

“Get rid of that wimp or I’ll kick his ass too!” Troy threatened furiously in her ear. El shivered, but she couldn’t tell herself why. Troy she knew, would make good on his threats. 

_I need somebody  
Somebody like you_

“I’m okay!” El called out. 

“I heard you make a noise, like you were hurt?” 

“I just hurt my toe. I’m okay!” 

“And the counting?” Jonathan asked quizzically. 

“Practicing-practicing Math!” El responded while Troy sniggered. He leant over to whisper at her again. 

“Here’s some more math for you…” 

The ruler swatted her ass twice in rapid succession. El bit back a moan and squirmed in Troy’s lap as Jonathan was speaking again outside. 

“S-six, seven,” El swiftly counted. 

“You sure you’re okay?” Jonathan asked. 

“I’m fine Jonathan… good night!” The pitch of her voice rising at the end when Troy struck her ass three more times. El counted ‘eight’, ‘nine’, and ‘ten’ in gasps as they heard Jonathan’s footsteps recede as he called ‘good night’ to El. 

_Everybody needs somebody  
I need somebody_

“Not bad, but I have to admit, I kind of wanted to see his face if he got in here and saw me spanking you raw,” Troy cackled. El’s face burned at the very idea. 

Troy lifted El off his lap with ease and bodily threw her on the bed, El cringing as her sore ass made contact with the bed. 

Troy kneeled above her on the bed, positioned where her head was. His cock loomed over her face, blocking much of her view of him, but she could tell he was looking down at her. El made to get up, but Troy held her down there. 

_Hey what about you  
Everybody needs somebody, oh_

Troy was looking at the photos near her bed. Above her bed was a poster of Bryan Adams, which Troy looked at with a smirk. It turned into an outright sneer when he saw the pinned up pictures of Patrick Swayze, Anthony Michael Hall, and Mike right where her pillow was. 

“Guess I’ll have to get you a picture of me to hang up with these pussies,” Troy taunted, enjoying her humiliation as she closed her eyes. 

“I want to try something different tonight,” Troy said, still kneeling at her head, his cock erect and hard and casting a shadow over her head and neck. “Since you need a lesson in keeping quiet…” 

Troy’s cock touched her lips from her upside down position, and instinctively El’s tongue came out to lick the head. However, Troy continued to press his cock against her lips, until his cock found its way into her mouth. El had to crane her head back into the mattress to let his cock slide into her warm mouth more easily. They had never tried blowjobs in this position before. 

Troy didn’t ease her into it either. He kept feeding his cock to her while El struggled to breathe and take him in this position. She had to arch her chest up and push her head back into the bed as he continued to push inch by inch into her. She knew she reached the end of him when his cock was nestled down her throat, and his heavy balls rested near her nose and forehead. 

“Yeah, like that. You’re so fucking small, but damn if you can’t take it everywhere I push it,” Troy said in a pleased tone. “Fuck, my balls on your forehead, in your room. I can’t believe I have you like this.” 

He grabbed the sides of her head and fucked her mouth as if it were her pussy, enjoying the sight of her throat bulging as his cock plowed into it, lewdly making it stretch to accommodate him. El was gagging and struggling to breathe as he did this, her legs thrashing a little as she tried to breath through her nose. 

But Troy didn’t let up, thrusting into her throat without mercy, taking pleasure in making her gag and choke on him. 

“Yeah, much as I like making you talk, you’re much better when I’ve shut you up,” he mocked, both his hands on the sides of her face as he continued to plow her mouth and throat, spit and drool pooling out of El’s mouth as her legs thrashed and she desperately breathed in through her nose. It was messy and sloppy, and Troy thought it looked delicious, his cock twitching in her throat at the site and feeling of it. 

“Your mouth shouldn’t be used for talking; it’s just another pussy for me to train and fuck!” he said more aggressively, punctuating his words with increasingly hard thrusts. He was treating her mouth like it was her pussy, relentlessly hammering into her. The feeling was beyond uncomfortable to El, whose throat was training to accommodate him, and her jaw was sore and exhausted. 

“You look good from up here,” he taunted her, looking down at El and seeing just her mouth taking in his huge member, and her throat bulging obscenely with his cock. “Just taking my cock, like a natural. This is what you were fucking meant for.” 

Troy suddenly leaned over her, his face and arms near her hips and pussy, while his own hips and cock were slamming down into her mouth as El gagged and slobbered over his cock. His hands found their way into her shorts. 

“Soaking wet,” Troy whispered to her in sly glee. El already knew that though. She could feel it when he spanked her. 

She moaned around his cock when his fingers started tracing around her pussy lips, before he plunged his middle finger into her. Her moans picked up when he started to dip his middle finger in and out at a rapid pace. 

He added a second finger, while his thumb played with her clit, engorged and peaking out from her folds in a way El had never felt before. No one other than El had ever touched it before, Troy’s thumb pressing on it and circling it sending sensations through El in unison to his probing fingers. 

Troy alternated between his two fingers in her, middle and forefinger plunging in and out before he dipped them in together and twisted them around. El moaned loudly in response, muffled by his cock. Her moans vibrated through her throat, causing Troy to groan softly in pleasure as her throat tightened around his cock. 

His ministrations on her clit, and his now scissoring fingers inside of her, combined with his cock brutally thrusting in and out of her throat, beating back her gag reflex and making her drool around him was sending El into overdrive, her mind going blank at the multiple sensations afflicting her. There were tears in her eyes from the strain and the lack of air, not that he could see it. 

“Your pussy is so tight around my fingers, like all my work opening you up hasn’t done a thing,” Troy said, sounding genuinely pleased. “And your mouth and throat is the same way, fuck!” 

She was still taking him in her mouth, the pleasure to her lower regions only making the experience even more overwhelming. 

She could feel it building in her. And El didn’t want to fight it this time, as cruel and annoying as Troy was. It was wrong, she knew. To let him do this and make her come in her own bedroom. In her own bed, after he had spanked her and taunted her and threatened her, her friends, her adopted family. But she couldn’t help it. The magic his hands were working, the overwhelming sense of… submission El felt. It made her feel something that had grown more familiar when Troy was around. 

Troy pressed his thumb down on her clit hard as his two fingers spread open inside her, fighting against her tightness, and his hips thrusting down faster and harder as El found herself going over the edge. 

Her legs thrashed and her hips wriggled as she reached her peak, Troy wearing a pleased smile as El squirted around his fingers and onto her bed, continuing to thrust his fingers in her and making a mess as her love juices spurted erratically. 

The sheer pleasure of her orgasm caused El to scream around Troy’s cock, and El slipped into unconsciousness from the overwhelming feeling and the lack of air. Troy pulled his cock wetly out of her throat and mouth and continued to jerk it, initially aiming at her prone body, before turning and letting loose on the photos pinned to the wall near El’s pillow. 

\----------------------------------------------

When El came to, Troy was gone. She groggily sat up, noticing that the room was dark, which meant that he turned the lights off when he left. It was 12:05 AM going by the clock by her bed. El tiredly turned on the lamp by her bed, cringing at the flash of light. 

As she sat up, she could feel the wetness in her shorts and on her bed, wincing in embarrassment at how it happened to her again. At this time it was in her own bed. 

Her throat felt sore, and she drank carefully from the glass of water she kept at her bedside table. 

The homework! It was due tomorrow, and El was already far behind. She grabbed the book off the bedside table, where Troy must have put it before leaving. 

She flipped open to the required assignment, only to find the work completed. And more than that, her previous work looked to have been corrected, with small changes made to her math processes, and new answers circled. El’s eyes widened when she realized the handwriting in the equations written was not her own. 

“Troy?” El whispered to herself, subconsciously touching her lips. 

It seemed that he did, in fact, honor his promises. 

El didn’t know what to make of it, but it was too late to overthink it now. Closing the book, she set it in her backpack before settling down to sleep. She’d have to deal with the wet sheet tomorrow. Joyce wasn’t the type to embarrass her, so El knew it would be okay. She switched the lamp off and closed her eyes. She was grateful in a sense, even though El knew she shouldn’t be, after all that Troy was making her do. But she still felt oddly touched in a way. 

She felt much less grateful in the morning when she woke up and saw what Troy did to the picture of Mike on the wall. 

\----------------------------------------------

**November 9th, 1985**

\----------------------------------------------

She couldn’t help but look at the house with a bit of envy. Tall, big, well kept, with lots of land in the front and the back. The land was littered with leaves, from the tall trees, but that just added to the elegant effect. 

Troy had been very insistent about the time of her arrival. It was the first weekend he had asked her over for. That was a risky proposition in itself. It was harder for her to dodge people and make the excuses she needed to have time on her own, and his parents didn’t work on weekends, which made the invitation all the more surprising. 

Invitation is what he called it, but it was an order. 

She took her bike around the back, as he had asked her at their last meeting, and she stored it in the shed he had told her to look out for; the door left unlocked. 

El shivered in the cold November air. She wasn’t exactly dressed for the weather. She was wearing her colorful playsuit that she had bought from Starcourt with Max, which didn’t offer much protection from the cool air. It wasn’t what she would normally wear, but Troy had commented that he wanted to see more of her legs. She didn’t have that many clothes, so this was what she had to work with. Coupled with her ponytail, she looked good, if not out of place in the cool autumn air. 

She could see the pool, which was heated in the winter according to Lindsey and Hailey from school. And the hot tub was there too, on a slightly raised platform above the pool and near the deck. 

El had never been to a pool before. That summer she still hadn’t been allowed to go out much, and then the events with the Gate and the Mind Flayer occupied everything else. She wasn’t sure if she liked the idea of swimming though. The idea of being in deep water made her uncomfortable. 

The hot tub was a more welcome prospect, but she was getting ahead of herself. This was Troy’s home. He only used her for one thing, so she doubted she’d ever be allowed to go there. 

“Hey! Freak!” 

El spun around and saw Troy waving from the double doors that led out to the pool. 

“Hurry it up!” He yelled, waving her towards him. El huffed at the rude summons and walked over. When she reached the doorway, Troy took her arm and tugged her inside. 

“I was starting to think you were going to be late,” Troy muttered, pulling her with him towards the stairs. 

“It’s a long ride,” El replied, wrenching her arm free but keeping pace beside him. 

“Yeah, whatever, just wait upstairs in my room,” Troy said hurriedly, keeping his eye on the front door. 

“On my own?” El asked in surprise. Troy never let her go through the house alone unless she was leaving. 

“I’ll be there soon, I just need to make sure of something,” he said absently. 

El shrugged to herself and headed up the stairs. Less time around Troy wasn’t a bad thing. 

She wandered down the hall at the top of the stairs, familiar enough to know where Troy’s room was, but taking the time to look around a little. She usually came in and out and actually hadn’t gotten much of a chance to see the house. His parents must not have been home she noted, looking at the open doors to empty rooms. 

Troy’s room was in it’s own area of the house, unlike the Byers, where they all had their rooms side by side, and Max, whose parents and Billy’s old rooms were next to hers. 

Troy’s room was relatively clean for a boy’s room, and there was music playing on a boombox on a table by his bed and the window. El recognized the song. 

_She says her love for me could never die  
But that'd change if she ever found out about you and I  
Oh but her love is cold  
Wouldn't hurt her if she didn't know, 'cause  
When it gets too much  
I need to feel your touch_

Bryan Adams. This was one of El’s favorites. She wonders how Troy knew that. He heard the music in her room, and must have seen the poster too...

“Cute outfit,” came Troy’s voice from close behind her, his finger digging into her back and running up her spine. She couldn’t help but arch her back and shiver at his touch.

His arm reached around her and grabbed her breast roughly, while his other hand snuck down to squeeze her ass, making El gasp in pleasure and surprise. Her head fell back against his chest while he chuckled and continued feeling her up. 

“I got you some special things today,” he breathed in her ear. El opened her eyes and looked on the bed, where she saw a roll of duct tape and a black sleep mask. She shivered as his petting got more aggressive and hungry, wondering what he intended. 

“There’s a lot of surprises in store for you today,” he said. 

“I promise.” 

_I'm gonna run to you  
I'm gonna run to you  
'Cause when the feelin's right I'm gonna run all night  
I'm gonna run to you_

\----------------------------------------------

She knelt on the bed, squirming slightly and flushed in embarrassment, with goosebumps from the anticipation. Her wrists were clasped together behind her back, taped together with duct tape. Her vision was blocked by the black sleep mask covering her eyes. And she was totally naked, with the exception of her socks, her playsuit stripped off and thrown to the floor with her underwear. 

She felt more vulnerable now than she had in a long, long time. 

“With a body like this, you shouldn’t wear clothes,” came Troy’s voice, thick with lust. 

She hadn’t been touched yet her nipples were hardened and standing like two rosy peaks, her whole body alive with nervousness and anticipation. 

She felt his fingers lightly trace her skin before circling her nipples gently, El letting out a gasp and arching into his touch. Troy licked the shell of her ear, his breath hot. Without her sight, all of El’s senses felt heightened and more acute. Her whole body seemed more sensitive and responsive to even the gentlest touch, so even Troy delicately circling her nipples and breathing on her neck and licking her skin sent shockwaves and jolts of pleasure through her. 

She hadn’t thought about it before, but Troy was experienced. Max always talked about her and Lucas learning new things together, and that was the case for El and Mike too. But with Troy, El was pushed into new experiences constantly. 

It was like being in the void almost, but instead of being able to see anything, it’s like she could feel everything a hundred times more than before. 

She could hear Troy laugh quietly, probably noticing her heightened responses and sensitivity. 

“Who would have thought that the freak from the quarry would end up like this?” Troy taunted. He pinched her nipples now, making her inhale sharply. “Hair grown out, your body rocking…” His hands trailed down her sides, El squirming at how ticklish she felt. “I don’t know how Wheeler landed you.” 

He shoved her over with one hand, El falling forwards on her face, her ass in the air. 

“Your tiny little waist just makes your ass seem even bigger,” Troy laughed. 

El couldn’t see the spank coming, but when his hand cracked across her ass, the sharp pain was followed by a haze of heat, El making a noise halfway between a cry and a moan. 

“You really are getting wet too, fuck I’ve trained you well,” Troy laughed. 

El wriggled her hips subconsciously, anticipating another spank, one that didn’t come. 

“What are you moving your hips around for? What do you want?” Troy teased, playing dumb. 

El didn’t even know the answer to that. Or if she did, she didn’t want to acknowledge that. 

“You know already,” El said softly, her hips swaying slightly, as if trying to entice Troy to spank her again. 

“If you want something Jane, you’re gonna have to ask for it,” Troy said nonchalantly. She couldn’t see the shit eating grin on his face, nor his erection at her position. 

“Don’t bully me,” El whined, her ass now wriggling and swaying more obviously. He was such a jerk. He knew what she wanted, she never had to ask before… 

“Afraid I don’t,” he teased. “Why don’t you spell it out for me.” 

For a second he thought maybe it was too soon, he pushed too far too quickly. But then he heard it. 

“H-hit me,” El mumbled quietly, her voice almost muffled by the bed she buried her face in. 

Troy’s grin widened. He couldn’t believe his luck, it just kept getting better with her. 

“Sorry, didn’t hear that. Why don’t you say it louder for me,” Troy asked, unable to hide the triumph in his voice. 

El whined into the mattress, in a way Troy found hot and adorable. He loved her reluctance. 

“Sp-spank me!” she pleaded, her back arching and her ass wiggling in the air for him. 

Troy licked his lips, feeling harder than ever at her submissive display. All that conditioning and time had paid off. 

“You got it slut.” 

El wasn’t proud of the noises she made as Troy’s hand ruthlessly spanked her ass. Whines, moans, pants, gasps. Her eyes watered, but she was wet down there too, and saliva built in her mouth at the sensations. Every crack of his hand felt sharper than ever before. With her sight gone, she felt more intensely than ever before. She felt powerless to resist the sensations running through her. It clouded her mind. Submission was what it was. She had submitted before, to Troy, and back at the lab in a very different way. But the feeling now was different. A haze of submission overcame her, and El felt like she would do anything he wanted in that moment. 

Troy rested his hand on her left asscheek after he let up on his pummelling. She had no doubt it was spanked red now, but the stinging was a faraway sensation, and the hot pleasure that coursed through her was more tangible. 

“I’ll never get tired of that,” Troy said to her, lining up his cock with her pussy from behind. She could feel him at her entrance, and she felt even wetter down there in response, her pussy throbbing in response to the light pressure of his condom covered cockhead on it. 

Troy gripped her ponytail tight and pulled her head up, just as he lanced into her hot depths with his cock. 

El let out a long moan as Troy’s cock rushed in her and her breath was pushed out of her. Troy’s long, turgid member was not unfamiliar to her at this point, but every time he filled her it took her breath away. 

His tight grip on her ponytail, tugging her up, and her arms taped behind her back ended up putting a lot of pressure on her hair. Combined with Troy’s huge cock stretching her insides in a way no other ever had before and her still sore bottom, El should have felt uncomfortable. But instead his grip on her hair, his hips slamming into her sore cheeks, and his cock plundering her depths was intoxicating. 

“Your body was made for this Jane,” Troy grunted out, his hips flexing as he thrust into her at a hard and steady pace. His free hand ran lightly over her asscheeks and the curve of her hip, trailing up over her back and spine with his fingers. “What a waste for a pussy like Wheeler to have this to himself,” he added mockingly. 

El wanted to be mad, or to hide her face and ignore him, but she felt guilty for admitting inside that she was simply too caught up in their passionate coupling to really protest. It always became like this. He made her lose control. Lose herself. 

“You’re probably thinking how wrong this is,” Troy said, pistoning in and out of her, every thrust feeling even more intense as his cock pulses through her. “Don’t think, just feel,” he urged, punctuating each word with a thrust. El was making unfiltered, lewd sounds, alternating between “Mmph!” and “Nghh!” and drawn out sounds that made Troy smile inside and only pump into her harder. “It isn’t wrong at all-ugh-nothing is more right than this!” he bellowed, grunting his satisfaction as he chased that pressure building up inside himself. 

“Girls like you, fuck, you’re just made for guys like me,” Troy grunted, hammering into her now. “To fuck and own.” He let out a cruel sounding laugh, for what reason El did not know. But she soon would… 

He slowed down, before pulling out of her entirely and releasing his hold on her hair, El letting out a whine of protest as she blindly slumped back down face first into the mattress. Her hips continued to wag at him, her plump cheeks looking deliciously appealing as El literally dripped with need. Troy chuckled at the display. 

“Don’t worry, we’re just moving the party over,” he laughed, wrapping her ponytail in his hand and tugging her with authority up onto her knees and against a cool flat surface, his chest to her back. 

She couldn’t see it, but she could feel the cool glass of his window as he pressed her right against it, her breasts pressing against the window and her cheek resting flat against it. Troy held her bound wrists with one hand and used the other to keep her pressed against the window as he lined himself up with her from behind. 

El felt dirty for being in the position she was in. She would have felt even dirtier if she could have seen herself. Her tits mashed against the glass, making them seem larger as they expanded across the flat pane from the pressure. Her cheek squeezed against the window, the blindfold and drool from her mouth. It was as taboo as it was lewd. And El felt dirty, but she also felt naughty and hot all over. Troy seemed to genuinely enjoy making things as close to public as possible. And El felt helpless in trying to resist; she didn’t want to confront the fact that the idea turned her on too. 

He skewered her in one thrust and resumed his heavy, deep pace, El’s groan of delight at being filled again coming out slurred against the window. His parents, a neighbor… someone could see. And yet she didn’t try to fight back or stop him or move their coupling anywhere else. She took it, despite knowing how risky it was, how wrong it was. 

“Tell me you love this,” Troy commanded her, his hips slapping against her rounded cheeks. “Tell me how good this is,” he groaned, filling her impossibly deep from this angle, the two of them kneeling upright together. Her hips were pushing back against his subtly, meeting him stroke for stroke. 

“I-I love this,” El babbled, the saliva pooling in her mouth making her voice thick. It didn’t seem wrong to admit it. It’s not like he didn’t know already. “It-it feels sho g-good,” she said, her voice slurring from the pleasure coursing through her. 

“Mike make you feel this good?” Troy asked suddenly. And that caused El to still her movements, though Troy kept thrusting in her. “C’mon Jane,” Troy huffed. “Be honest. Does Wheeler make you feel like this?” 

He wasn’t letting up, and El hoped she could just ignore the question and he would move on. But to her dissatisfaction, he also began to slow down, before pulling out of her entirely. His cock was still nestled snugly between her pussy lips, and he began to slide it along them instead as well while she whined and groaned. 

“I’m not going any further until I get an answer,” Troy growled, not budging as El continued to whimper and whine. She even tried pushing her hips and change the angle, hoping to slip him in again, but a hand went to her hips and stopped that. 

“Y-you’re being mean,” El complained. She felt so needy and annoyed, so longing to be filled it was clouding her logic. It was like when Hopper wouldn’t give her extra Eggos back when she first came to the cabin, no matter how much she complained. “Don’t bully me!” she said petulantly. 

She gasped out when Troy’s cock head brushed her clit, groaning in frustration as he pulled back and then gently slid over it again. 

“I’m not giving you anything until you answer me,” Troy whispered in her ear, making her shudder when he licked the shell of her ear. “Just be honest Jane,” he cooed softly to her. “Don’t lie, and I’ll give you what you want.” 

She couldn’t. It would be terrible. It would be such a mean thing to think let along say. She absolutely wouldn’t-

“He doesn’t.” Troy stilled at her words. El’s voice was trembling. “Y-you’re the only one that makes me feel like this,” she said clearly, but with a slight quaver. “So p-please. Keep going. No one else… no one makes me feel like this.” 

It was like winning the lottery and the national wrestling meet both at once. Troy couldn’t hide his wide, cocky grin as he looked out the window and then down at El. Or the feeling of triumph surging in him. 

“Make you feel this good that is. Right?” he teased. “Say it.” His cock slid against her lower lips quicker now. 

“N-no one makes me feel this g-good,” El bit out, her eyes squeezed shut even though her vision was masked anyways. 

“No one fucks me like you,” Troy instructed her hungrily, his gaze fixed outside, El’s head facing the same direction but covered by the sleep mask. 

“No...n-no one f-fucks me like you,” El whimpered out. 

The head of his cock pressed firmly against her pussy, and El let out a thrilled gasp at the feeling, anticipating being filled once again. 

But Troy first reached over and pulled the sleep mask up, keeping her pressed tight against the window. 

El winced as she adjusted to the light. But her eyes gazed out of the window, down towards the lawn. And there she saw him, and her heart fell, her mind froze, and her privates burned with heat. 

Mike. Raking leaves. 

Troy began to laugh, a mean, triumphant laugh from his chest, just as he slammed into her once again, taking her breath away.

“My mom hired him to rake the leaves off the lawn. Pocket money,” Troy sneered. He began thrusting hard, jerking her hips back against his as he fucked her, letting his cock slide out to the ridge of his head before pushing it back into her, all the way to the base of his shaft, laughing the whole time. The glee in his voice and the sense of dominance in his actions was unmistakable. 

El could feel the deep thrusts in her heated pussy, which clenched even more tightly around Troy in a betrayal of her own thoughts. She was still shocked and stunned, as if she wasn’t really seeing what she was seeing. 

But he was there, and the moment El reconciled that fact she jerked as if suddenly awake. 

“N-no!” She tried to push back, but Troy held her firm, and his cock sawing in and out of her made her body weak, and her mind compliant. 

“Easy! He can’t see us from there,” Troy said smugly. “The angle and the tint on the windows, he won’t notice a thing unless he was directly in front of us.” One of Troy’s hands slipped down between her legs to play with her clit too, and El shrieked at the additional stimulation. 

“That’s why I wanted you here, today, at this hour,” Troy cackled. “I timed it perfectly, mnh, so that this could happen.” 

His boasting rings bitterly in her ears. She doesn’t want to look, or be in this position, even if he can’t see her. But she’s powerless to move. Even if she had the strength. To her horror, her body didn’t seem to mind at all. She's too aroused, too wet, and he's moving so fast and so deep that it blurs her mind. Her heart and mind are fighting with her body and with Troy’s cock, and her body and Troy’s cock were winning. 

“I wanted you to see,” Troy growled in her ear. “I wanted you to see that wimp while I fucked you in a way he never could!” 

She couldn’t fight it, the wave building in her was getting stronger and stronger, and El was only barely holding back her most base screams and moans. This was wrong. It was naughty, dirty, evil. But in spite of all of that she felt that wave in her cresting, and her orgasm begin to over take her. 

Troy’s cock was pulsing in her, and he let out that deep tell tale groan she had become familiar with as his own orgasm overtook him. Clearly fucking her like this had brought him off faster than usual. 

Her eyes were fixed on Mike, and she wanted to close her eyes, she wished that the mask was still on her so she didn’t have to see him, but for some reason she couldn’t pull her eyes away. She hated herself. And she hated her body for being overcome in pleasure despite all this. 

I’m sorry Mike, she thought to herself. 

Right before she screamed and came harder than she ever had before. 

\----------------------------------------------

Mike really hadn’t seen them. He finished raking the leaves and Troy’s mom arrived to pay him. El watched him go. 

Troy helped her sneak out of the house, not wanting his mom to see her. El didn’t want that either. She got into the shed and on wobbly legs peddled her bike off the Walsh’s property. 

In the cold aftermath El hated herself. There was no numbing pleasure, or preoccupation to distract her mind. Only conflict. 

She was doing it to protect him. And herself. The bad men would take her away again, and El couldn’t go back to living like that after the freedom she had finally discovered. Hopper sacrificed himself for her life. She wanted to live it. 

But she didn’t want to think about what he would say to her now. 

\----------------------------------------------

**November 15th, 1985**

\----------------------------------------------

El actually liked gym. Mike didn’t, and Dustin and Will probably didn’t either. She knew they weren’t very athletically inclined. El didn’t think she would be either, but it turned out she had a knack for some things. She was fast, she didn’t tire easy, and she wasn’t afraid to get hurt. She was hoping next year she could try for the cheer squad, like in the movies, or gymnastics, which had the benefit of not having Stacey. 

Max and Lucas liked gym too, they were both more sporty. Maybe that’s why they weren’t so reluctant to be sitting in the gymnasium on the bleachers, waiting for the wrestling meet to begin. 

“I really don’t see why we all have to be subjugated to this,” Mike grumbled in his seat, chin resting on his hand with a bored expression on his face. 

“We’re missing out on quality AV club time to see this,” Dustin echoed. 

“C’mon, it is the county finals,” Lucas said defensively. “Hawkins never gets to do this kind of stuff.” 

“It’s wrestling Lucas, if I wanted to watch guys rolling around on the match, I’d watch Hulk Hogan,” Mike said dismissively as Dustin laughed. Will, El noticed, looked somewhat intrigued however. 

El was intrigued too. She didn’t know what wrestling rules were exactly, but at least there were only two people to watch. She didn’t know the rules of most sports actually. Hopper taught her a bit of football because he liked watching, and Max and Lucas showed her some basketball, but El found it hard to focus on team sports. Maybe something like this would be for her. 

The other part of her was intrigued for a different reason. Troy. He was on the wrestling team apparently, and he would be competing today if the tournament bracket with the name T. Walsh meant anything. He had requested she watch earlier in the day, in secret. He made a bet with El, telling her that he would win. If he didn’t, she got the week off. If he did…

Bets were funny things. Mike taught her how they worked, with some help from Dustin. El usually won her bets with them because they kept trying to do impractical things. But in this case, the stakes were much higher. It made El jittery, but it’s not like she could say no.

Troy was always so smug and such a bully, but maybe it would be different with other guys just like him, from other schools too. Seeing him get some comeuppance would be satisfying. 

One of the matches was underway. The object of the game seemed to be to get a pin on the other person. Neither of the two competitors seemed especially strong though, and so the match was a long and boring affair. Mike and Dustin were openly yawning and even Max looked a little disinterested. 

The next match had a Hawkins boy in it, Seth. She had seen him around a few times but they had never spoken. He seemed to do much better, and the Hawkins crowd was cheering for him. Max and Lucas let out a whoop when he won, and even Will clapped one or two times. El smiled as he bowed for the crowd and gave a wink to some of the girls watching. They seemed to like him, though she noticed Mike, Dustin, and Lucas rolling their eyes. 

The third match had a tall and lean boy with dark hair from a rival high school. His girlfriend was there cheering him on from the front seats nearest to the mat. He won pretty easily, overwhelming the other competitor and using his height to his advantage. His girlfriend gave him a kiss when he walked over to her. 

“Would you do that for me?” Mike asked softly with a cheeky but shy smile. El smiled back. 

“Of course,” she relied, even though she knows he’d never take a sport. She wished he would though, it looked exciting, being an athlete's girlfriend. She leaned over to give him a peck on the lips and Mike leaned in too, only for her to pause when she noticed ‘him’ from the corner of her eye. 

Troy was walking out for his match, and El almost gasped at the sight of him. 

The wrestling gear was pretty tight on all the guys, but on Troy it seemed extra tight. She had seen him in less before, but for some reason, in wrestling clothes he looked even bigger. His shoulders were huge, his arms long and muscled, with biceps bigger than anyone competing. His calves and thighs were muscular, and his chest was broad and solid. It was a sharp reminder for El at just how big he was, just how much more muscular he was than even boys older than him. 

Mike groaned when he saw him, and Dustin and Lucas booed under their breath, but El was too distracted to really take note. Troy had a habit of being clothed when they… when they had their encounters. She had almost forgotten what his body looked like. And what a body it was. 

The tightness near his crotch area didn’t do a lot to hide other ‘large’ attributes about him either, El noticed with a blush. 

The poor boy he was against was just as tall as him, but seemed so much smaller compared to Troy’s muscular and solid physique. 

“C’mon,” Mike muttered quietly. “Kick his ass.” 

That jolted El a bit. She was supposed to be rooting against him, not ogling his body she scolded herself. 

Troy had a focused, determined look on his face, different from the taunting smirks she was used to. When the match started, he kept that same cool, icy expression. 

Despite Mike’s wish, it wasn’t much of a match. Troy had slammed the other boy with a thud that echoed in the gymnasium, and El gasped at the violence and speed of it. Within just a few seconds Troy had him on the ground and pinned, his muscular arms flexing as he held the other boy down. El clenched her thighs together involuntarily. She felt warm all of a sudden. 

Mike and the others groaned as the rest of the Hawkins high spectators cheered wildly. Troy barely acknowledged the win, just stalking back to his training corner. El noticed a dark haired girl who had wrestled earlier was there in her singlet, and Troy’s other wrestling team mates like Seth clapping him on the back and congratulating him. 

El realized she was staring and quickly broke her gaze and looked elsewhere. But she kept taking peaks from the corner of her eye. She noticed Stacey and the wrestling girl both attempting conversation with him, but he seemed razor focused on the other matches. 

El was inexplicably more interested now than she was before. The other matches didn’t quite capture her attention the same way, but she paid attention to Troy’s next opponents match, a dark skinned boy from a school up county who won after a short struggle. 

When the next set of matches began, Seth and the boy with the girlfriend, Mick, both won their matches and were now slated to face each other next. She heard Will asking her something, but his voice seemed far away when Troy walked out for his match. 

His new opponent fared a little better than the last, but Troy had him down and pinned within 20 seconds, his powerful legs clenched with muscle as he lifted the other boy and slammed him down, pinning his shoulders. Mike and Dustin were scowling and complaining, but El only paid them minimal attention, her eyes following Troy as he walked back to his coaching area. She shivered. She thought she’d be annoyed that he kept winning, but instead she felt the way she did when she watched Baywatch, or saw that boy who managed the till at Camelot Music. Squirmy and heated. 

She felt prickly all over, and it was strange and she didn’t like what might have caused it. She rubbed her jean clad thighs together to relieve some of the tension. She willed herself to focus on the others when they started to speak. 

“Oh my god, we’re missing out on AV club and bike riding and study time for this?” Mike whined disbelievingly. 

“Totally, this is bullshit,” Dustin said. Even Lucas was looking a little bored. 

But she noticed Max and Will seemed more interested, and El was interested too. She found herself thinking over and understanding the rules as she watched the next match, a hard fought contest. She couldn’t help but admire the strength and athleticism that went into all of it. 

Seth and Mick were up next, in the semi-final. El noticed Will and Max leaned in for this one, intrigued. It was a competitive match, neither one seemed able to pin the other. The crowd was into this one, the Hawkins students cheering Seth on to the end. Since neither of them was able to pin the other, the judges had to decide based on points. More complicated rules. El thought they should just be allowed to keep fighting till there was a winner. 

Mick was declared the winner, his girlfriend clapping and giving him a kiss on the cheek as he walked over. Max seemed disappointed, but the Hawkins fans clapped respectfully. El did too. 

Troy’s semi-final opponent was shorter by a few inches, but he looked heavier than anyone else in the tournament. His whole body was so thick and broad, he looked like a walking square. 

Troy looked calm and cool as he always did before his matches though, and when the match started the grappling was a little more intense. Troy had height and more obvious muscle, but the other guy was solid and heavy. Mike looked interested, probably hoping this would be the one that Troy would lose. El thought the same for a second, and for some reason it made her heart clench. 

But she ended up doubting needlessly. In a move that took her breath away, and elicited a similar gasp from the rest of the crowd, Troy hooked his arms around the other boy and lifted him, his muscles straining with the effort. It was like it happened in slow motion to her but in actuality it was in just 2 seconds before Troy brought him down hard on the mat, throwing him over his hip and landing him with a heavy thud. A second later, he was pinned. 

“Oh c’mon!” Mike whined, throwing his hands in the air. But El had to stop herself from standing and clapping, so into the spectacle and energy of the match. Other people clearly agreed, because there were wild cheers from the Hawkins side. 

“Looks like Hawkins might win this after all,” Max quipped. 

“Sucks it has to be Troy though,” Lucas grumbled. 

“He might lose,” Dustin said hopefully. 

“Fingers crossed,” Mike said darkly. 

El tuned them out. They seemed determined not to have fun. It was exciting to watch, she had to admit. Something about all these boys with such healthy bodies tussling got her interested. 

As the finals began, El felt her heart beating faster. As if she was the one down there preparing for a wrestling match. 

Troy and Mick squared off, Mick receiving a kiss on the cheek from his girlfriend before he got onto the mat. A good luck charm maybe. El thought it was sweet. He gave Troy a wink and a cheeky grin as he got into position on the mat. A taunt to annoy him? El shivered. She wouldn’t be that bold. 

Troy looked focused and calm though. It was pretty different from the rough, cocky bully she was used to. He must have really wanted to win. 

Mick seemed better than the other ones Troy had faced. And he was motivated to win, and his girlfriend was rooting for him. Maybe he would be the one to do it. 

In hindsight, El didn’t know how she could have been so foolish. 

If the other matches had been lop-sided, this was closer to outright slaughter. 

There were several instances where El knew he could have won. Troy was ragdolling Mick, throwing him around with ease, and was in position to pin him several times. But instead of finishing it, he let Mick recover, before swooping in to slam and overpower him again. And again. And again. 

It was cruel. He had won, but he was prolonging it, torturing him. Now El could see the Troy she knew. That merciless, cocky, condescending boy who relished putting her in tough spots and humiliating her. Now he was inflicting it on his rival. 

There was a hush in the gymnasium, save for the pained grunts from Mick. It was less like wrestling now and more like violence. El could faintly hear the whimpers from Mick’s girlfriend. She should have sympathized with her. But El was engrossed in the action. In the violence. The tensing of muscle. The beads of sweat. The domination. 

Mike was tense beside her, but she scarcely noticed. 

There was a mercy rule apparently, after after the prolonged beatdown, eventually the match was called. Troy had wracked up so many points that he didn’t even need a pin to win. Mick could barely stand, and when the match was called, his knees buckled and he collapsed. His team ran over, and his sobbing girlfriend too. 

There was some applause, but some whispering among the students too. Troy was announced as the winner, and the county trophy and a small medal was given to him, his wrestling team cheering around him and clapping him on the back. The girl wrestler handed him a towel, and Troy pat himself dry. Stacey was there as well, whispering in Troy’s ear.

“That was messed up,” Dustin said tightly. Will nodded, looking a little sick. 

“What an asshole,” Lucas said bitterly. 

Troy was heading towards the locker room, Stacey still trying to talk to him. El saw him shake his head, and Stacey looked annoyed. They passed Mick on the floor, and Stacey walked by without a second glance. But El saw Troy. No one else would have noticed, but she did. He looked at Mick’s girlfriend, who was staring at him bitterly, and gave her a smirk and a wink, before walking off. 

Mike looked frustrated and angry, but rose to his feet, clearly not wanting to be around anymore. Dustin, Lucas and Will followed, Max trailing behind. 

“You coming?” she asked El. El shook her head. 

“Need to sit down more. Not feeling good,” she excused. El brushed off Max’s offers to sit with her, telling her she would catch up. 

El would have stood up and left too. Her heart was still racing, and she felt dizzy and heady. She wasn’t lying to Max. But her thighs were pressed together, lightly rubbing and squirming. She didn’t want to admit why, but she was wet. And her jeans rubbing against her bare nether region wasn’t helping matters. She hoped there wasn’t a stain...

Troy had won their bet. El had forgotten about it in the heat of the tournament, but the conditions came crashing down around her as she realized. She had to act fast in that case. 

She found Max outside the gymnasium, nodding when she asked if she was feeling better. 

“Can you tell Joyce and Will that I’m staying with you tonight?” 

“I take it you’re not?” Max asked with a raised eyebrow. When El shook her head she smiled. “Spending the night with Mike? No problem El, I’ll cover for you,” she said with an amused smile. 

El smiled in relief. One down, one to go. 

She found Mike at the drinking fountain. 

“Girls night with Max,” she blurted out. Mike nodded at her. 

“Yeah, that’s cool with me. I’ll see you tomorrow though, right?” 

“Promise,” El said with a small smile, shaking just a little as she pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

Mike left earlier, his mom always came faster than Joyce did who got off later. That meant that Max, when she came out, could tell Joyce that El was going to her home for the night. Neither Mike or Max liked each other much, so they wouldn’t ask each other or talk about it. 

She almost felt a little proud of herself for thinking that through. And she hadn’t lied either. She never told Max where she was going to actually be, and she didn’t say what night her girls night with Max was going to be. That wasn’t really a lie. 

It was just not telling the full truth. And for everyone’s own good. She needed the excuses to hide where she was really going, and how she had to spend her Friday night. It was Troy’s condition for winning the bet he imposed on her. 

If he won, she spent the night with him. 

\----------------------------------------------

“Where are we?” 

When Troy had bet that she had to spend the night she assumed it would be at his house. His parents were away a lot. 

Instead they were parked in his car outside of a long building, with part of it being three levels, with a set out outdoor stairs to access each level, and then a long single storey extension branching out. El could see doors, like dozens and dozens of rooms side by side. 

“It’s a motel,” Troy said, killing the engine and pocketing the keys in his coat. “My family’s motel. And it’s where we’re going to celebrate.” 

Motel? 

“What’s a motel?” 

He looked at her funny at that question, and El chastised herself for asking. 

“You are such a weirdo…” he said, shaking his head. “It’s a place people stay. They pay to stay, and they get a room and they spend the night.” 

Her eyes widened. “We’re staying here?” 

“Where else? My mom’s home, can’t exactly make good on your side of the bet there, can you?” 

That made sense. And in a way, she was grateful. Well, as grateful as she could be under the circumstances. At least here it was far away from anyone they knew. And his mom certainly wouldn’t be hanging around. 

They stepped out into the cool November night, though El was warmed by her blue, red and yellow sweater, tucked into her tight jeans. She had been looking through fashion magazines Joyce had brought back from work, and she was starting to see what styles were out there. The jeans weren’t meant to be quite so tight though. Max laughingly said it was because her butt was bigger than girls their age. 

“I didn’t bring money with me,” El said nervously as they walked towards the reception. 

“Relax, this is my family’s place,” Troy said dismissively. 

El furrowed her brow at that though. If his mom was at home then…

She was interrupted from her thoughts and let out a squeak when Troy’s arm slipped around her waist, pulling her to him as they entered through the door. 

“Hey dad, you got room 70 open for me?” 

El couldn’t even pull away, so horrified she just froze up. Behind the main till, doing a crossword puzzle, stood a tall man with dark hair and broad shoulders. He looked up at Troy’s questions. It was definitely his dad. 

He wore a smile on his face, which widened when he looked at El. El blushed hard, but Troy’s hand on her waist was insistent. 

“New girl?” his father asked wryly. 

“You know it,” Troy said with a cocky grin. 

El just wanted to disintegrate. 

“I take it you won today?” 

“Easy as cake, swept the whole tournament without a single point lost,” Troy boasted, fishing the medal he received out of his pocket. 

“Congratulations son,” his dad said, a pleased smile on his face. “I guess you do deserve to celebrate,” he said with a glance at El. That only made her flush harder. 

“And what’s your name?” Troy’s father asked her, fixing her with an amused smile. 

“E-I mean Jane,” she responded, her cheeks burning. He kept his gaze on her, but then turned to his son. He had a proud expression on his face El realized in embarrassment. 

“Well, room 70 is taken. Elopers on their honeymoon,” he explained with a roll of his eyes. He turned around and grabbed a key from the wall. “Room 69 though, that one is open.” 

Troy reached out to take the key, his hand slipping from her waist to instead cup her butt and rest in her back pocket. El tensed up and stood straight. Did he not have any shame at all? His father was right there! 

“Thanks pop,” Troy said casually, like this was all totally normal. 

His dad was no matter, giving him a nod and a sly wink. “You two kids have fun now,” he cackled. 

El’s face was still burning with embarrassment as they walked away, Troy’s hand still insistently on her ass. 

He steered her towards the stairs. “We’re on the third floor. Rooms 69 and 70 are the biggest rooms, but room 70 is bigger. Next time I guess,” he said. 

After that meeting with his dad she hoped there was no next time! 

Troy had El walk in front of him up the first flight of stairs. She was acutely aware of him staring at her butt. She suppressed an embarrassed sound; her jeans really were tight, which must have given him quite a sight, and she wasn’t wearing panties either. She hoped he didn’t notice. 

“Damn, those jeans shrink in the wash, it fits you like a glove,” he said with some appreciation. El blushed at the lewd praise, despite herself. 

On the second flight of stairs he reached out to pinch her butt, making her squeal. She glanced back and saw him following the sway of her hips as if in a trance. El had no idea she had that kind of effect. 

At the third set of stairs it seemed he couldn’t be contained any longer, spinning her around and lifting her by the waist as she gasped. Her legs instinctively folded around his waist, while his hands cupped her ass. 

He was looking at her, at her lips. El felt taken aback at the intensity of his gaze, as well as his easy strength at lifting her. He wanted to kiss her, she realized. It felt silly to deny him that, after everything, but it felt like the one thing El could control. So before her could lean in, she swooped in and kissed his neck. 

He let out a low growl of appreciation, before squeezing her butt and bounding up the stairs with her still wrapped around him. He fumbled with the key at the door, kissing her neck now in response, making El let out a surprised, throaty moan. He finally got the door open and they were inside, the door kicked close behind them. 

She didn’t even get a chance to see the room before he had her pushed up against the door, his fingers deftly unbuttoning her jeans. She kept herself wrapped tight around him, her arms cradling his head as his fingers dipped into her slick heat. He tensed in surprise at what he found. 

“No panties?” he said, surprise and delight in equal measure in his tone. 

“Y-you keep taking mine,” she said bashfully, pulling his face to her chest and neck so she didn’t have to see his smug expression. 

He set her down carefully, El’s legs shaking with the tension and arousal of the scene, before his hand plunged back down the font of her pants, his fingers playing with her moist heat. 

A long, thick, confident finger pushed into her tight slickness, probing inside as El’s head fell back against the door she was pressed against. His other fingers massaged her outer lips, even teased her clit slightly. She felt sopping wetness slicken her hot core, making her jeans damp in that area. There would definitely be a wet patch.

Another finger pushed into her, while Troy’s other hand massaged her breast through her sweater and bra. Her nipples pebbled, aching sweetly for direct contact. 

El felt another wave of hot anticipation as she watched him turn his hand palm up and slowly slide two well-lubricated fingers deep into her right up to his knuckles. With his fingers filling her aching pussy, he ran his thumb over the hard little nub of her clit. 

“Oh please, please!” El mewled breathlessly, not exactly sure if she was pleading for him to stop his sweet torture or continue. 

His fingers moved faster, one plunging in as the other slid out, before pushing back in and the other digit slid out. In the privacy of this still unseen, dark room El’s pants and moans echoed sweetly off the walls. 

“Please, please…” she gasped out, the wetness feeling unbearable. 

“Please what?” Troy said with a smirk, removing his mouth from where he was sucking her neck. 

Another time she might have fought back a little, resisted, but in the privacy of this room, isolated far from anyone who might know her, she felt no compunction to play pretend. 

“Don’t stop, don’t stop!” she implored, just as Troy dug both fingers into her and curled them just slightly, pressing a delicious spot inside her. She moaned loudly, as Troy licked a stripe up her neck to her jawline. El’s head was tilted back helplessly, and her back arched with her hips pushed out to enjoy more of Troy’s handiwork. 

"R-right there! Please!" she begged him as she felt her climax approaching fast and hard, like a freight train. And Troy seemed to have no problem with pushing her over the edge. 

"Yes, yes... oh god, yes!" she cried as he thrust two fingers in and out of her hungry pussy until with a high-pitched shriek of pure pleasure she came, the climax suddenly overwhelming her, her young body trembling against the door, which shuddered with her, leaving her feeling spent but satisfied as waves of ecstasy flowed over her. 

Her knees struggled to bear her weight, her jeans totally soaked at the crotch and seat area, and now feeling incredibly uncomfortable to be in. 

Troy’s fingers slid out of her, and she could weakly see that same cocky grin before. Her eyes followed his two fingers as he lewdly licked them, sucking them into her mouth and tasting her essence. El gasped at the sight, his fingers popping out with a wet sound. 

“Mm, tastes like victory,” he said with a smirk. 

Suddenly El found herself being turned around, her face squished against the door, her hands gripping the door frame on one side and the knob on the other. Troy harshly tugged her pants down, the tight fit making it a struggle to get past the large swell of her ass. It was a relief to get the damp jeans off of her skin, and Troy crouched down to pull them down to her feet, planting a kiss to her pillowy rump before he stood back up. 

When she heard the wrapper being torn open and a zipper being drawn, El knew what was coming, and if possible she felt even wetter with anticipation. 

“Night’s only getting started, sweet cheeks,” he said in her ear. And then he was inside her. 

And oh wow was it a sweet reunion between her pussy and Troy’s cock. Each week felt like the first time, she was always so tight around him. The exquisite stretch was mingled with pain and delightful pleasure, causing El to let out a long drawn out moan of pleasure. 

Her wet core was clinging to him like it never wanted him to go, and Troy bit his lip at the warm, wet tightness of it all. 

“Fuck Jane, your body is always such an eager slut for my cock,” he groaned as he pistoned in and out of her. His hands greedily groped and squeezed her tush, never getting tired of pinching and digging into the softness of her asscheeks. 

El’s moans were guttural and loud against the door, anyone outside could easily hear them, especially with the slightly loose door rattling with each thrust as El’s body was wracked with pleasure. 

She had just cum and yet she felt so needy for more. Maybe it was the privacy, maybe it was watching the tournament, maybe it was his cock. 

There was a spot inside her that his cock head nudged and brushed against, a place that had El’s eyes rolling up in pleasure. She let out whimpers and pleading moans each time his cock plowed into it, and Troy responded to those noises, targeting that spot expertly. 

“You want it harder Jane? Faster?” 

"Yes, yes, please," she groaned, loving the feel of his body pressing hers against the door, and loving the delicious friction as their bodies undulated together. "That's it, that's it!" 

Normally El would be more resistant. But motel El was just utterly shameless as she would learn further. 

"You're so tight," he grunted, loving the feel of her hungry pussy clutching his aching cock. 

"Mmmfffp! Mmm-ahh!" she panted lustily. She had no control over the animal-like noises she was making now, the breath seemed to be pushed out of her as his cock plunged deep inside her, bottoming out in her. 

The door shook as if it was about to come off its hinges, and Troy let out a flurry of sharp thrusts that sent El flying over the edge for a second time. Troy hadn’t finished, but continued to plow El through her orgasm as she shrieked in pleasure against the door, the aftershocks and mini-orgasms that followed causing her body to shudder. 

Troy slowed down behind her, but still hard as steel. He prepared to push into her again before he was interrupted by a furious thumping on the door. 

“HEY! My wife and I are right next door! Keep it down!” 

El and Troy stood there in silence as they heard the man stomp back to the room next door, slamming it closed. El dared to turn her head back and met Troy’s eyes. Both broke into a fit of laughter. 

“Jesus, it’s their honeymoon and we’re louder than they are,” Troy snarked, guffawing. That made El let out a snort of renewed laughter. In her head she realized that if the neighbors heard her, maybe other guests did too. Or even worse, Troy’s dad. The very idea was so embarrassing, but it also made her feel hot. 

Troy flipped the light switch on, finally bathing the room in light. El stepped out of her jeans, massaging her slightly sore neck as she looked around. 

It was an old fashioned looking room, with orange carpeting, open wood panel walls, and a single bed, even bigger than Troy’s bed, in the center of the room, complete with a yellow and orange duvet and pillow set. There were night tables on either side of the bed, with mounted lamps for light, a TV and radio box, and windows, with the curtains drawn back. 

So this was where she was going to spend the night.

She walked to the windows, looking outside. Thankfully, there was only a view of the pool. With a water slide El noted. She didn’t know if she liked pools yet, but a slide was always fun. 

She heard rustling behind her, and turned around to see Troy had discarded his shirt, baring his muscular chest at her. Around his neck hung his gold medal for the tournament earlier today. And like his medal, his cock hung out of his unzipped pants. She bit her lip at the sight. 

“You know, I can’t help but notice that you came twice, and I haven’t come at all,” he said slowly, flexing his arms slightly, noticing how El’s eyes shot to the movement of his muscles. “It’s supposed to be my celebration tonight princess. So how about you reward me for winning today…” 

El’s breath hitched as she walked up to him, her hand unconsciously reaching out to touch the medal resting against his bare chest, before tracing his pecs, so hard and toned. Her other hand traced the other pec, before trailing down to his abs and his muscular stomach, so unlike anyone she had seen before. 

She could hear thumping coming from the other room, with soft moans. The elopers were having sex too, but El didn’t feel embarassed. It was like music to what was happening now. 

She had seen this body in action just hours ago. His powerful arms he used to control his prey, his strong shoulders and back that helped him lift all those lesser boys, his large hands he used to grip and hold them down. His solid and muscular torso, so packed with strength that enabled him to ragdoll the competition… 

El found her hands massaging and touching him all over, and the allure of his muscles was intoxicating. She found herself leaning in, and planting a kiss to his chest, right to his pecs, kissing both one after the other. She planted a kiss on his shoulder too, and licked down his pecs to a nipple, which she softly flicked with her tongue as her hands continued to map his hard body out. 

Troy hummed in appreciation and a little amusement, but he seemed content to let her worship his body. 

“Who kicked ass at the tournament today?” he asked. 

“You did Troy,” she whispered, kissing his nipple while her hand circled the other with her nail. 

“Who has the best body in Hawkins?” he prompted. 

“You do Troy,” she said honestly. 

She was appreciating a top notch body, a physique that had dominated the competition earlier today. Rewarding it really. She never got a chance to touch something like this in her ordinary life. People in Hawkins, people her age especially, they didn’t look like some of the guys in the magazines Max hid under draw. But Troy, he did. 

She moved her head over and kissed and licked the other nipple, her hands sliding down his sides while she left a trail of kisses down his body. She kissed each of his abs, licking a little bit of sweat off of them, while her hands unbuckled his belt. 

“And whose body are you going to worship all night?” he asked lustfully. 

“Yours Troy…” she moaned, as she undid his belt and tugged his pants down. His legs were muscular too she noted, and she pressed a kiss to both of his thighs, making his still hard cock twitch in response. 

She had done this enough times to not even need much guidance. She pumped his hard, long shaft, the condom peeled off. He was already fully hard, so El used both hands to jack his erect pole. Even both hands together still left room for his cock she marvelled. She blew on the smooth, swollen tip of his erection, Troy humming his contentment. 

Troy sighed further when she took it into her mouth, her wet tongue smothering the sensitive head, working its way down the solid shaft. 

His cock felt huge and powerful in her mouth, more intoxicating than usual as she breathed in from the nose and took in his masculine musk. She bobbed her head up and down, Troy’s sitting back on the bed, with El following his cock eagerly, never letting it out of her mouth. 

She applied her talents like never before, licking, sucking and kissing the thick pole of muscle in her mouth. She was rewarded with many moans and sighs of pleasure but there was no sign of impending climax. 

Troy was a tough nut to crack, that was for sure. It kind of wounded her pride really. After all she learned and after all he made her do, she still couldn’t quite get this done. 

Making it worse was the renewed ache in her lower region, the tingling heat and wetness coming from down there each time she bobbed her head and took him in, each stroke of her tongue only intensifying the feeling. Her body wasn’t one to trust anymore, it was greedy and wanted to be fucked! 

And Troy seemed to notice. 

“You’ve gotten better, but you still need more experience if you want me to pop off in your mouth like that,” he said with a slightly taunting tone. He laughed at El’s frown. He liked riling her up, and she wished she didn’t give him the satisfaction but she couldn’t help it. 

The contrast of her sucking his dick but also glaring up at him turned him on though, and he was eager to take advantage of that. 

He pulled his cock out of her warm tunnel and fished another condom out of his discarded jeans. However, this time he did something new, and lay back onto the bed, his head resting on the pillow, patting the area next to him. 

“You put it on for me,” he challenged her, shooting her a wink. 

El kneeled onto the bed, next to his supine form and shakily picked up the condom wrapped. She tore it open and glanced at Troy’s cock. All 9.5 inches standing proudly and erect, seeming tall and thick and long even when he was lying flat. 

She slowly slid the condom, an “Xtra Large” one apparently, onto his shaft. The fit was tight despite the purported size, but she was able to get it on. 

Once it was on, Troy grabbed her thigh and pushed her hips. “Get on top of me, I’m going to teach you how to ride.” He let out a sly smile at the sound of a woman moaning next door. “And let’s show them how it’s really done.” 

El had heard about this before, even saw it in a magazine she snuck a peek at at Lucas’ house. But she and Troy had never done it before, nor her and Mike. 

She was straddling his stomach, his cock behind her and almost wedged into the cheeks of her bottom she noticed with a blush. She looked down at Troy. 

His body somehow looked even better from this position. Her wet pussy was on his hard stomach and abs, and his pecs and arms looked defined and emphasized as he put both his hands behind his head. And his wrestling medal now sitting on his chest. 

She couldn’t help but run her hands down his muscular form once again, tracing each muscle, smoothing her hands over his pecs, his shoulders, grinding her wet heat down onto his abs. 

She felt his cock twitch behind her, and El bit her lip. Troy was looking at her in amusement, and El felt annoyed again, like he was looking down at her for not knowing what to do. Well, she wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction. 

She reached back and touched his cock, giving it a few clumsy pumps and playing with the head a little before she raised herself up from his stomach (leaving a bit of wetness she noted in embarrassment) and lined herself up over his cock. His broad head was just touching her lips, and El bit her lip and looked down at Troy, who had an intense look on his face. 

Slowly, she sunk herself down on his cock, taking him inch by inch in one slow movement. The stretch was familiar, but the angle was totally different, and El let out a low moan that became louder as she took more of him. When she finally reached the base of him, she had to wait there for a few seconds. From this angle, he felt bigger than ever in her, reaching new places in her, piercing her so deep it was almost uncomfortable. A heady cocktail of pain, pleasure, and new sensations bombarding her all at once. 

El opened her eyes and looked down at Troy, who was biting his own lip, his hands behind his head clenching the pillow and making his arms tense. She had managed to crack his composure, just a little. It was worth the crazy new feelings in her, now she had to maintain it. 

She raised her hips just slightly, till she was halfway out, and then pushed back down, both of them moaning out in unison. Their eyes met, competition in the air. Game on. 

El tugged her tight sweater over her head and tossed it aside, and then unclasped her bra and discarded that too, before raising and lowering herself on his cock. That was better, now the heat between them in the room was more manageable. 

It felt different, but in a good way, and it wasn’t so hard to understand after all El realized as she raised and lowered herself onto him. She picked up the pace, bouncing on top of him, making the bed rock and creak. It was just like bouncing on her bed at the cabin. Well, not exactly. 

Troy was transfixed on her chest, her tits bouncing with her movements. They weren’t the largest, but they were big enough to bounce and shake with her as she grinded down on Troy. That made her pleased. 

She was moaning loudly, the feeling so good and the position making her feel so confident that she didn’t even care about Troy’s dad or the other guests hearing her. She was drowning out their neighbors easily. She rode his cock with abandon, moaning and gasping all the way, her hands on his muscular chest. 

Troy was sighing and moaning too, deeper and more quietly than her to start with, but he was getting into it too. El’s pussy felt so tight around him, like it was custom made to take his cock and squeeze it. Her earlier handiwork and fucking her against the door had put him closer than he expected to, and watching El ride him with abandon, her tits swinging, fucking herself on his cock without him having to lift a finger was a huge turn on. 

He couldn’t resist any longer, his lands moving to grab her hips and help her bounce up and down on his cock, El moaning and digging her nails into his muscular chest. She was sweating, and panting so cutely, he let out a groan of satisfaction. 

She brought her head down to lick a trail up from his ribs to his nipple, before kissing the medal he won and looking at him, her hips still bouncing on him. The look in her eyes and the guttural moans coming from her was sending Troy hurtling towards his climax. She moved higher slightly, granting him exposure to her chest, and he sucked her nipples into his mouth greedily, his hands now gripping her ass tightly as she ground down on him and swirled her hips. 

Troy’s cock was brushing and opening new places inside of her, and she felt herself gushing around him, blood rushing to her head and making her vision blur. 

Troy’s hands gripped her tighter, biting his lip as he flew over the edge with her, El screaming her pleasure and Troy roaring his as his cock pulsed and filled the condom inside her with his seed. 

El collapsed on top of him, her naked, sweaty chest against his, and Troy’s hands were still on her butt, squeezing tight before relaxing his grip as he finished cumming. 

El blearily raised her head, and Troy’s eyes met her. The closeness between their bodies, damply connected, skin on skin, felt more intense than before. 

But the mood was broken by a loud knocking on the wall their headboard was against. 

“CAN YOU ASSHOLES KEEP IT DOWN!?” the honeymooner from next door shouted, banging at the wall once again. They must be sharing that wall, their beds both against it. 

El blushed red and broke her gaze with Troy, moving to get off of him, and that made Troy angry. With his teeth clenched and his jaw set, he raised El off of him before pulling the condom off, tying it off at the head and tossing it into the trash. El’s eyes followed the heavily filled condom as Troy got rid of it, but she let out a squeak when she saw that Troy was hard again already. 

“Want to teach that bitch next door a lesson?” he asked, anger and hunger in his eyes. El shivered. She nodded without even thinking. A feral grin came over Troy, and he slipped out another condom, this one a different color. 

“I got a gift for you,” he said, tearing open the wrapper and pulling the condom out, tossing the wrapper at her. 

Magnum Ribbed: For Her Pleasure. Ribbed? HER pleasure? El didn’t know what to make of it until she looked back at Troy’s cock. 

This condom wasn’t smooth and plain like all the others. It had ridges and bumps, around the head, and all the way down to the base. 

“I’ve always wanted to try one of these,” Troy said with an evil smile. “I’m going to make sure that wimp next door doesn’t get any sleep,” he promised darkly. 

Troy stood on the bed, and offered his hand to El. She took it, almost in a trance. She had just come for a third time, but Troy’s words had lit that fire in her again, and she wanted to be a part of whatever he had planned. 

The moment she was also standing on the bed, Troy lifted her by her thighs, and El wrapped her legs around him once again, like before. This time though, they were naked, and their hot, sweat covered bodies pressed against each other, her breasts against his muscular chest. It only turned El on more. 

Troy pressed El against the wall they shared with their neighbor, El gasping at the coolness of it against her heated skin while Troy lined his cock against her pussy. Now she knew what he had planned. 

He skewered her in one thrust, fast and determined, no longer needing to ease himself into her after loosening her up from two fuckings. El shrieked at the depth and the speed, and Troy snickered, clearly pleased with her making noise. She knew he wanted to get her as loud as possible to disturb the angry man next door. 

Troy pounded into her with a rough and aggressive pass, El’s back bumping against the wall with each thrust, and her head too sometimes. 

The ribbed and dotted condom was causing new sensations in her, each ridge and bump touching a new place inside her, the feeling totally unlike anything she had felt before. She was babbling incoherently in pleasure, the feeling and new sensation overwhelming her and turning her mind to mush. 

“You like my present princess?” Troy growled in her ear, grunting his pleasure as he licked the shell of her ear.

“I-it feels s-so goooooood!” El’s voice trailed off into a loud moan. The combination of his huge cock with the strange condom was making it even harder for her to speak than normal. She couldn’t really process anything, other than pleasure, pleasure, pleasure. 

“You liked seeing me kick all those wimps ass at school?” he prompted her, sucking on her neck now, before nipping it. 

“Y-yes! It-you were so h-hot!” she babbled out, the words not really coming to her. He was fucking her stupid, and her moans and shrieks were so loud and intense she didn’t know how Troy was handling it. 

The neighbor was pounding on the wall again, their lovemaking clearly soured by El’s passionate moans and Troy pounding her into the wall. They ignored him, El biting down onto Troy’s shoulders and her nails digging into his back as he fucked her silly against the shared wall. A wild, sadistic look was on his face, he was having the time of his life tormenting those poor lovebirds next door. 

She could faintly hear their neighbor slam a door, but it was all nothing to her as she came screaming around Troy and his wonderful ribbed cock. She was surprised the windows didn’t shatter. 

El fell limp in Troy’s arms, no longer having the strength to even keep her legs wrapped tight around him, but Troy simply turned them around and pushed El down onto the bed, continuing to fuck her, now in missionary position. 

The neighbor was pounding on their door now, but El just wrapped her arms around Troy’s shoulders and neck, pulling him close as he gripped her thighs and continued to plow into her at a breakneck pace. 

Troy pushed her thighs, and grabbed her by the back of her knees while still fucking her. It was like he was trying to fold her in half, but El wasn’t quite flexible enough for that, so instead as he pushed her knees to her shoulder, El’s hips and butt were raised off the mattress, Troy rising with her. He was on the balls of his feet, El’s knees positioned over her shoulders, and Troy maintaining his grip on the back of her knees. 

Troy licked his lips. Piledriver position. Few girls could handle it. He wanted to see how Jane took it. 

El was still coming down from her fourth orgasm, and was trying to regain her bearings in this new position. Troy’s cock was wedged in her at such a unique angle now, she opened her mouth but couldn’t even make a sound, so overwhelmed by the feeling. 

Then Troy slammed down into her pussy and El let out a hacking, guttural moan and a shriek, her arms flailing helplessly as Troy continued to pound down into her. She gripped the sheets tightly as Troy’s onslaught intensified, shifting slightly so he was fucking straight down into El’s pussy. 

El moaned and shrieked and tossed her head side to side as Troy plunged her depths. It felt like he was rearranging her insides. His gaze was intense and feral, concentrating on her but gleeful at her frenzied, passionate reactions. 

Her moans were even drowning out the yelling and pounding of the man at their door, who wasn’t letting up. 

“Tell him to fuck himself!” Troy ordered, his teeth grit tight as he plowed her thoroughly. 

El could barely hear Troy, so caught up in the intensity of the pounding he was giving her. She didn’t even know if she could speak, so caught up in pleasure and pain, her back and neck aching now from being contorted in this position, and her insides feeling hot and pleasured, but battered and raw. 

“Tell him!” Troy barked, pushing down on her further, making the angle even more extreme and now hammering away at a new spot inside of her with his cock. He was ramming her cervix, and El was drooling now, tears in her eyes too at how overwhelming it all was. 

“F-fuck off!” she screamed, her head turning towards the door. “F-fuck off, you wimp! You-you pussy!” 

She shrieked that last part, Troy’s stimulation of her cervix and the angle of penetration, and the ribbed condom… it all sent her into overdrive and crashing into another orgasm. El screamed loud, her eyes shut tight, and the lights flickering strangely, though neither noticed. 

Troy cackled with glee at her profanity, before roaring his own orgasm too, his hot seed pumping into the condom and filling it inside her. El could feel it expand in her, so much of his potent cum had filled it. 

Troy fell on top of her, squashing her, and El’s back and legs and neck all felt relief as she returned to a normal position on the bed. Troy’s cock finally softened, and he slid out of her, rolling onto his back so he didn’t squash her. Both were breathing heavily, El floating in and out of consciousness. 

The man at the door was gone, stomping off down the stairs after El’s rebuke. That should have worried her, but she was beyond caring about that, still coming down from another mind-numbing orgasm. 

“Don’t worry,” he said, looking at her as she weakly shifted bed. “My dad has heard these complaints before, he’ll tell that guy he can kiss his ass,” he chuckled. 

Troy lay back under the sheets now, his head on the mattress and one arm behind his head. He lifted the sheets and pulled El to his side, resting her head on his chest before settling the sheets over them. 

El should have pulled away. She had to spend the night, but she didn’t have to sleep like this. But after everything that just happened, the pleasure, the forbidden nature of it all, and with just how tired she felt, El let it happen. His heartbeat was strong, and his chest was solid and strong too.

Troy flicked the lights off with an outstretched hand to the bedside switch, and El found herself close to drifting off. 

But not before Troy spoke. 

“We’ll take a few hours to rest, then we’ll pick up where we left off,” he said, El’s eyes shooting wide open as she craned her head up to look at him. He gave her an amused smile. 

“Hey, we have to make sure that guy learns his lesson. No sleeping tonight. That’s how I celebrate,” he said, licking his lips. 

Troy was a bully and a brute no matter the circumstance. He loved lording over his superiority to others. But El couldn’t deny a tingle of excitement at his words. After all, she had cussed out that man too. Even when he hadn’t done anything to her really. 

She could sort of see the appeal, just a little, of being a bully.

**Author's Note:**

> And here is the next part! This one was a really long one and a monster to get through. I wanted to post it sooner but it's here finally, and before the end of the month. 
> 
> As always, kudos and reviews are appreciated. I love hearing feedback. Thank you to everyone who commented on the last one, the response really surprised me.


End file.
